Green Britain
by ChicTess
Summary: À l'avant-veille de Noël, Bella rejoint Kate à New York. Et, même si elle déteste le vert, elle sera emportée par le tourbillon de cette soirée et écrira sa romance pour le reste de sa vie, sauf si "lui" en décide autrement.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes,

Je vous retrouve cette année avec un nouvel OS, plutôt léger d'ailleurs. Vous me direz : « Tess, c'est du réchauffé ! Noël est passé… ». Et, vous auriez raison. Mais pourquoi attendre décembre 2014 ?

Oh ! J'allais oublier : Bonne année les pipelettes ! Je vous souhaite tout le package complet 2014, à savoir amour, passion et fantasmes. En espérant que ces derniers se réalisent, quoique…

Comme à mon habitude, je remercie Lily pour sa correction.

Pour les fidèles que je côtoie sur « Le ballet des probabilités », j'arrive incessamment sous peu avec le chapitre 4. Pfiou, Edward et son costume trois pièces !

Bonne lecture, ou du moins je l'espère…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

><p><em>New York,<em>

_Le 23 décembre,_

- Katie ?

- Ouiii ? minauda-t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire !

- Absolument pas !

- Si ! Tu sais… tu sais que je déteste ça ! Me retrouver seule à traîner dans les rues, ici… c'est juste trop déroutant !

- N'importe quoi ! Bella, c'est presque Noël ! La nouvelle année ! Les bonnes résolutions ! On n'a pas ça dans ton État ?

- Si, consentis-je, le téléphone toujours vissé à l'oreille. Mais, tu l'as fait exprès… tu devais venir me rejoindre à l'hôtel et là… là tu m'obliges à courir dans cette forêt qu'est New York.

- Bella, apprécie la ville. Ouvre les yeux, respire.

Je m'arrêtai et m'exécutai. Les vitrines étaient illuminées. Toujours les mêmes couleurs. Toujours les mêmes décorations. Ça ressemblait juste à un manque d'inspiration, de créativité. Quelqu'un avait-il ordonné un jour de répéter le processus pendant des centaines d'années ? _À quand les sapins renversés ! _J'étais lasse, lasse de devoir encore une fois arpenter ces avenues presque toutes identiques et éviter de regarder les mêmes façades qui me rappelaient que je n'avais personne pour partager le « bonheur » que représentait Noël. Je secouai la tête lentement pour chasser mes pensées et repris ma marche.

- Tu sais que je suis indifférente à la magie de Noël. Tout ça... la verdure, tu sais ?

- Les sapins ?

- Exactement, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je... je n'ai pas l'esprit de Noël ! expirai-je en soufflant, les yeux rivés sur les quatre coins des rues prenant garde à la signalétique environnante.

- À New York, tu ne pourras pas y échapper !

- Je vois ça et j'abhorre déjà ta ville !

Je l'entendis souffler et gigoter pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Où es-tu ?

- Dehors, devant le bar. On t'attend.

- Qui ça « on » ? Tu devais être seule !

- Et bien, on va dire que je t'ai menti ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, sans aucun remord.

- Je te déteste ! Toi et ta ville ! Et ta manie de me mentir !

- Bella, on se connaît depuis deux ans maintenant et vraiment, tu devais sortir le nez de tes bouquins et de ta villa sécurisée !

- Mais je sors, Miss Denali ! Je sors ! Souvent même !

- Et avec qui ?

- Euh... Jane. On va partout !

- Bella, vraiment je t'adore mais aller au cinéma avec Jane n'est pas vraiment une sortie ! Ça ressemble juste à un documentaire animalier. Il était temps que tu te pointes à New York ! Me voir, visiter ma ville et cela signifie aussi de rencontrer mes amis.

- Tu aurais pu attendre demain, repris-je en marchant, lâchant notre conversation pour zieuter mon plan sur mon téléphone.

- Demain, maintenant, qu'importe ! Tu viens ici et tu repars en suivant, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Kate, on en a déjà parlé. J'ai des obligations. Arrow Editions attend que je leur présente mon projet. Et puis, Kate, si tu veux bosser avec moi l'année prochaine, il faut que j'avance.

- Bella, rouspéta-t-elle, ta maison d'éditions peut attendre quelques jours supplémentaires. Il faut que tu vives ta vie. Ta vie fictive est… trop présente.

- Je sais, susurrai-je.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour sortir de ton cadre. Je ne trahirai pas ton secret et mes amis non plus.

- Quoi tes amis ? Hors de question que tu leur dises quoi que ce soit ! râlai-je, m'arrêtant au milieu d'un passage piéton.

- Hey ! Tu vas bouger mignonne ! me cria un vieux barbu tout blanc en sortant la tête de son taxi, non sans jouer du klaxon en même temps.

- Oui ça va ! lui lançai-je en lui envoyant mon regard le plus sombre, manquant presque de trébucher tellement j'étais distraite.

- Bella ? m'interpella Kate au téléphone.

- Je suis là, marmonnai-je. Je viens de voir ton Père Noël new-yorkais et je peux te dire que c'est un bel enfoiré !

Je relevai la tête et vis Kate face à la devanture d'un bar, aussi frigorifiée que moi mais riant aux éclats, faisant écho avec mon téléphone. J'accélérai le pas pour la rejoindre.

- Salut, je suis Kate, ravie de te rencontrer, s'approcha-t-elle en tendant ses bras pour m'étreindre.

- Hey Katie, heureuse de te voir. Enfin ! répondis-je en l'enlaçant avec amusement.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! me réprimanda-t-elle en me relâchant mais en tenant nos mains jointes.

- Franchement New York est mixé entre le Pôle Nord et la jungle amazonienne pour moi ! La prochaine fois, tu viendras à Los Angeles ! décrétai-je.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! rit-elle. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies fait le déplacement rien que pour moi, affirma-t-elle toute excitée.

- Je suis heureuse aussi. Skype c'est bien mais se retenir de te mettre quelques coups, c'est frustrant !

- Ouais ! éclata-t-elle de rire. Comment a été ton voyage ?

- Jane m'a réservé une place en classe affaires alors j'étais… tranquille.

- Évidemment, préserver notre petite Bella est la priorité numéro un de ton agent ! ironisa-t-elle. Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux être aussi asociale avec le monde extérieur alors que tu es si ouverte avec moi ? réfléchit-elle en levant les yeux, faisant mine de chercher une solution à un problème qui n'existait pas.

- Arrête avec ça Katie.

- Aahhh Bella, exagéra-t-elle en avançant vers l'entrée du bar, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Travailler avec toi est tellement génial que j'ai failli virer mon agent une bonne quinzaine de fois !

- Vraiment ? Alec est génial, pourtant.

- Oublie ça ! sourit-elle. Tu es dure en affaires et nos agents se sont presque entre-tués !

- Tu es la pire menteuse qui soit !

- Bella et les Bisounours ! Tu veux une illustration ? railla-t-elle en me faisant face. Jane veut se taper Alec et elle est frustrée lorsqu'elle fait le déplacement ici pour te représenter. Alec la fait marcher.

- Tu plaisantes, hein ?

- Absolument pas ! Alec m'a dit qu'il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'elle lui avoue tout ! Il veut juste se faire désirer.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Tu parles ! Elle ne va pas non plus te dire qu'elle veut se taper mon agent alors que nous sommes en négociations aussi souvent. Cosmo ? me proposa-t-elle alors que nous nous approchions du bar.

- Oui très bien.

- Dém, deux Cosmos s'il te plaît ! héla-t-elle le serveur derrière le bar en levant sa main.

Le gars, qui enchaînait les verres avec dextérité, lui fit une œillade et continua avec automatisme ses gestes. Plusieurs personnes l'interpellèrent de la même façon et il finit ensuite avec une vingtaine de verres devant lui dont une quinzaine de cocktails. L'observant distribuer les verres à chacun, Kate et moi nous étions arrêtées de discuter.

- Tenez les filles ! dit-il en s'avançant vers nous, nos deux verres respectivement dans chaque main.

- Merci. Bella voici Démétri. Dém, je te présente Bella mon amie.

- Salut Bella, me salua-t-il tout sourire.

- Salut… Brian Flanagan ! lui dis-je avec sérieux.

- Ah tiens... Kat, tu nous as ramené une futée ? rit-il.

- Plus que tu ne crois. En même temps, qui ne pense pas à _Cocktail _quand tu sors le grand jeu devant certaines nanas. Quelqu'un en vue ce soir peut-être Dém ? le sonda-t-elle, à la fois énervée et excédée.

- Bella, qui sait ? s'enthousiasma-t-il en décousant mon prénom et en la regardant dans les yeux. À plus les filles, fit-il après quelques secondes.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Euh... Démétri Volturi ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Depuis quand veux-tu coucher avec Brian Flanagan, Katie ?

- Depuis la dernière fois, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ensuite se reprendre.

- Tu as déjà couché avec lui ? lui demandai-je surprise.

- Ouais.

- Quand ?

- Lorsque j'étais en première année d'art.

- Et ? dis-je, la priant de continuer.

- C'était mon tout premier et j'ai été une totale quiche, limite étoile de mer. Juste pathétique. Bref... il n'a pas retenté l'expérience et ne m'a plus approchée, marmonna-t-elle, un peu abattue. Nous sommes juste devenus… amis.

- Je suis sûre que tu exagères. Quelle face, l'étoile de mer ? ris-je.

- Bella ! Arrête ! Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir fait venir, bougonna-t-elle avec fausseté. Tout n'est pas tout vert ou tout rouge. Regarde ! s'excita-t-elle en balançant ses bras en hauteur, me demandant explicitement de regarder autour de moi.

- Oh bon sang, levai-je les yeux. Cette déco de Noël est… On est où ici, au repère des lutins ? Et pourquoi certains gars portent-ils des bonnets verts et blancs ?

- Tu sais que je déplore tes réactions anti-noëliste, soupira-t-elle amusée. On dirait que tu vas choper de l'urticaire.

- Ça commence déjà à me gratter. Faut que je rentre ! dis-je, faisant mine de partir, mon cocktail à la main et la paille entre les dents.

Kate me serra fermement d'une main autour de mon corps, moi avançant droit vers la sortie et elle me retenant. Nous nous mîmes à rire et mes yeux se tournèrent sans le vouloir vers des tables au fond du bar, me trouvant prise dans les yeux verts d'un homme. Troublée, je détournai mon regard, dévissant ma tête vers Kate qui riait toujours, son verre à moitié renversé sur sa veste cintrée.

- Bella, regarde ! m'interpella-t-elle en montrant les grosses tâches éparpillées sur son vêtement.

- Appelle les lutins ! Ils vont te réparer ça. Hom Hom Hom ! Brian ! appelai-je son ex alors qu'il nous regardait faire, riant de nous voir si complices. Un Cosmo pour Miss Kat-astrophe, s'il te plaît.

- Ça marche ! sourit-il.

- J'aurais dû vraiment te laisser dans ta bibliothèque !

- Ne râle pas. Tu vas pouvoir le mater, rétorquai-je en lui montrant Démétri avec ma paille.

- Ouais ou me ridiculiser encore plus, tu veux dire.

- Aussi, lui souris-je.

J'essayai discrètement de retrouver « mes » yeux verts pendant que mon amie dévorait ceux de Démétri.

Quelques instants plus tard, il apporta à Kate son verre et la taquina légèrement sur sa maladresse mais celle-ci, un peu vexée, ne répondit rien de plus. Il reprit alors sa tâche rapidement pour répondre au plus vite à l'effervescence de demandes au comptoir.

- Il est canon Kate. Je suis sûre que tu te trompes sur ce qu'il pense de toi.

- Peu importe, viens, bâcla-t-elle.

- Où ?

- Je vais te présenter aux lutins britanniques de New York, me balança-t-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil parfait.

- Les lutins sont tes amis ? Bon sang, achevez-moi de suite, soupirai-je levant la tête et les mains au ciel, je vous promets d'être plus gentille et de m'ouvrir au monde extérieur mais, s'il vous plaît, pas les satanés lutins !

- Bella, arrête ton cinéma. On va voir assez d'acteurs pour la soirée, rit-elle en prenant ma main gauche, m'obligeant presque à courir derrière elle en enchaînant de petits pas façon rat de l'opéra tout en prenant garde à mon cocktail déjà bien entamé.

Elle s'arrêta tout au fond du pub où une dizaine de tables en bois foncé étaient rapprochées afin de former une seule et même section sur la longueur.

- Les gars, voici Bella, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Salut Bella ! reprirent-ils en cœur, nous faisant sourire toutes les deux.

- Salut, expirai-je aux gens en face de moi, un peu troublée.

Kate nous colla sur deux chaises l'une à côté de l'autre et la soirée commença assez joyeusement. Nous étions entourées de filles qui babillaient de tout et de rien m'incluant avec gentillesse dans toutes leurs conversations. Je me retrouvais non loin de Rose et de Lily, les deux amies les plus proches de Kate à New York. Lily portait un bonnet vert, dénotant complètement avec sa plastique parfaite. Son petit ami, Jazz, qui faisait partie des lutins et chérissait son accessoire ridicule vert primaire, avait tenté de rentrer dans certains détails personnels mais j'avais éludé comme une pro ses questions.

Tous ensemble, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, bûmes et évoquer la vie dans sa généralité fut plus que facile dès lors que j'actionnais mon mantra : Noie le poisson et fonds-toi dans le lac !

- Ah tiens, on va demander à Ed ! lança Kate en se retournant, à moitié beurrée grâce ou à cause de la flopée de Cosmo qu'elle venait de s'enfiler avec générosité depuis deux heures.

- Oui Kat, répondit le gars derrière moi.

Je sentis soudain ses deux mains s'appuyer de part et d'autre de ma chaise. Son effluve cavala autour de moi et je n'osais pas me retourner.

- Alors voilà, reprit Kate, Rose demande comment faire pour draguer un mec qui a un paquet d'abeilles qui lui tournent autour, sans trop en rajouter ? Comment faut-il se démarquer et être la seule nana ? Aide-nous, toi Ô grand manitou et guide spirituel qui mets le miel en pots et dompte toutes les abeilles ! surenchérit-elle, le regard amusé et... vitreux.

- Je ne sais pas Kat. Qui t'intéresse Rose ? demanda le gars, effleurant mes épaules ce qui eut le don de bloquer instantanément ma respiration.

Je voulais clairement me retourner mais me retins afin ne pas passer pour une curieuse. Alors, je repris une posture moins nonchalante et me redressai un peu pour me décoller du dossier de ma chaise et empêcher le léger toucher.

- Personne, dit Rose, les joues un peu colorées en regardant sur sa gauche. C'est pour Kat !

- Kaattt ? railla le gars tout en détachant doucement ses mains de mon siège.

Alors que je reprenais lentement mes esprits, je le vis se baisser et venir s'agenouiller entre la chaise de Kate et la mienne. Sa fragrance se déplaça avec lui et l'envie d'approcher mon nez et de suivre son corps me crispa encore plus. Je réprimai mes pulsions et cela m'agaça. Il campa entre nous, son dos frôlant mes jambes, prenant presque appui sur moi. Il portait lui aussi un foutu bonnet vert Granny. _Quelle horreur !_ Je ne voyais pas son visage parce qu'il était dos à moi mais son cou me faisait envie comme jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je voulais quoi ? Le mordre pour voir s'il était bon ? _N'importe quoi ! _Maudits lutins ! J'arrêtai le réflexe de poser mes coudes sur mes genoux et de baisser la tête pour être plus proche de mon but. J'étais complément obnubilée par son odeur et maintenant j'en voulais à son grain de peau. Et cette voix… j'en avais pour des siècles à écrire sur son timbre de voix et l'intonation des quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Je détournai la tête et constatai que toutes les filles étaient pendues à ses lèvres. Avait-il un pouvoir d'hypnose ? La comparaison avec les abeilles ne pouvait pas être plus proche !

- Alors Kat, son nom ? l'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

- Il... Il n'en a pas.

- Vraiment ? Il n'en a pas ?

- Ouais ?

- Kat, tu sais qu'on a tous un nom ici ? Pourquoi pas lui ? gronda-t-il, le ton amusé.

- Non pas Bella ! cria-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil. Elle utilise son pseudo ! Personne ne connaît son nom, lâcha-t-elle en rapprochant ses deux mains de l'oreille gauche dudit Ed faisant mine de lui dire un secret précieux mais que tout le monde entendait.

_Merde ! Elle est complètement bourrée. Elle va tout balancer._

- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que Bella cache d'autre ? se moqua-t-il en faisant la même chose près de l'oreille de Kate.

- Ed ! Je ne peux pas tout te dire, balbutia-t-elle la voix se voulant mystérieuse. Bella vient juste de sortir de sa bibliothèque.

- Vraiment, Bella est sortie de sa bibliothèque, répéta-t-il en se retournant vers moi, lâchant au passage les genoux de Kate sur lesquels il s'était appuyé.

Mon sexy lutin était finalement celui qui avait les yeux verts du début de soirée. _Évidemment._ Son regard tourné vers moi, il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et me détailla sans cérémonie. Il était vraiment au milieu d'un essaim d'abeilles et c'est à ce moment-là que je reconnus Edward Cullen, l'acteur décolleur de cœurs, le mien pulsant à cent à l'heure et amorçant son envol avec secousses. Il toucha mon mollet pour garder son équilibre et je le regardai de toute ma hauteur alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé presque face à moi. Sentiment complément jouissif pour ma part. Quant à lui, un sourire chaleureux navigua sur son visage.

- Ouais, Bella est genre la star de l'ombre et elle a fait le déplacement pour passer les fêtes avec moi parce qu'elle est toute seule et qu'elle déprime. Elle ne me le dit pas mais je le sais, poursuivit Kate, plus saoule que je ne le pensais.

Je détachai mon regard d'Edward Cullen pour le reporter vers Kate afin de l'intimer de se taire mais visiblement l'alcool agissait comme un laxatif pour elle. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait.

- Et qu'est-ce que Bella fait de beau dans la vie, Kat ?

- Elle travaille avec elle, repris-je pour empêcher Kate d'en dire plus, maudissant au passage ma froideur non mesurée.

J'osai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Bon sang, j'étais l'attraction de la soirée assistée de mon clown nommé Kate !

- Kate veut se taper Brian Flanagan ! détournai-je la conversation.

- Noon Bella, t'avais promis ! pleurnicha-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à une dénonciation de ma part. Les mecs ont une sorte de code, ils se disent tout !

_À la guerre comme à la guerre, Katie !_

- Cocktail ? Le film ? fit Edward les sourcils froncés en me regardant.

J'amorçai victorieusement un signe de tête vers le bar pour qu'il comprenne.

- Dém ? m'interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

Il se retint de rire alors que j'opinai du chef.

- Bon alors Ed, tes tuyaux pour aider notre cœur perdu ? le questionna Rose impatiente.

Il se releva mais resta entre Kate et moi. Je ne le regardais plus du tout pour éviter d'être troublée plus que de mesure.

- Franchement, aucune solution pour Kat… Dém est un condamné dans le monde des baiseurs.

- Il a un peu raison, Kat. Il s'est tapé un paquet de filles, rien qu'à un kilomètre à la ronde, déclara Lily en balayant son geste de la main. Lâche l'affaire.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais plutôt lui commander à boire, débita Kate en se levant.

Désespérés et amusés, nous la regardâmes se diriger en claudiquant vers le bar et s'asseoir sur un des grands tabourets, pile face à Démétri. Celui-ci la regarda et s'avança vers elle. Et là, je vis juste qu'il lui parlait avec tendresse. Il lui posait des questions auxquelles elle répondait en remuant la tête façon petite fille, oui ou non en fonction de ce qu'il lui demandait. Et lui, semblait juste attendri et diverti de la voir se comporter d'une façon aussi stone, dû certainement au retour d'alcool. Au lieu de lui servir un autre verre, elle eut droit à un jus d'orange ou peu importe quel fruit mais elle commença à le boire bien sagement.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, dit Edward que je retrouvais avec surprise, assis sur le siège de Kate, tourné vers moi, le bonnet complètement désaxé sur sa tête.

- On dirait, lui souris-je.

- Je suis Edward Cullen. Salut Bella...

- Swan, continuai-je.

- Tu n'as finalement pas qu'un pseudo, tu as aussi un nom ! me signifia-t-il avec humeur. Une danse, Bella Swan ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- Non, je... répondis-je à moitié crispée en lui donnant machinalement ma main.

Il regarda nos mains jointes alors que je venais de refuser son invitation. Prenant conscience de ma maladresse, je voulus la retirer mais il la tint fermement.

- Oh que si, déclara-t-il en riant et en se redressant.

Je me retrouvai près de lui alors qu'il nous entraînait vers la piste, loin de la table de ses amis. Il nous trouva un coin à l'écart et _Yoü and I_ de Lady Gaga commença à bercer nos pas. Il mena avec tempo la danse et sa main gauche, coincée au milieu de mes reins, semblait être à sa place.

- Alors Miss Swan, que faîtes-vous à New York ?

- Comme te l'a dit Kate, je suis venue la voir.

- Kat a dit un paquet de conneries ce soir alors je ne savais pas vraiment quelles phrases je devais trier, plaisanta-t-il. Elle semble heureuse de te voir.

- En réalité, c'est la première fois que nous nous voyions. Enfin, physiquement, lâchai-je inconsciemment.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as rencontrée sur internet ou un truc du genre ? me questionna-t-il, un peu perplexe.

- Nous travaillons ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et n'avions conversé uniquement via Skype ou au téléphone.

- Et tu as décidé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec elle plutôt qu'avec ta famille ?

- Je n'ai plus de famille alors Noël, Thanksgiving ou encore le 4 juillet, je ne fais pas vraiment la fête, avouai-je.

- C'est triste Bella, me dit-il doucement, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

L'envie qu'il effleure ma joue dépassa mes pensées et ses mains trop occupées à tenir la lente cadence de notre danse ne me touchèrent pas mais je sentis qu'il en avait envie. Il caressait mon visage des yeux. Je me sentais emportée par ses pas, par lui. _Oui, les yeux d'Edward Cullen était hypnotiques._

- C'est comme ça. Je considère Kate un peu comme ma sœur. Les fêtes, ce... ce n'est pas pour moi et ce bonnet, désignai-je sa tête avec nos mains jointes, est juste immonde.

Il rit en se rapprochant de moi et ma tête colla son torse, et comme il me le commandait, nos mains se détachèrent et il entoura mon dos. Les miennes, quant à elles, se rejoignirent dans le sien, naturellement. _Le corps d'Edward était hypnotique._

- C'est une tradition pour nous, anglais. Genre, tous les expatriés à New York fiers d'arborer leur bonnet vert ! Je pourrais me faire tatouer « Bella forever » sur le torse l'année prochaine si tu veux ? me taquina-t-il.

Je souris et il le sentit parce qu'il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi.

- Tu ne serais pas tatoueuse par hasard ? me questionna-t-il avec un air pas vraiment sérieux.

- Absolument pas, ris-je.

- Es-tu peintre ? Dessinatrice ? Tu as dit que tu bossais avec Kat, alors l'art tu vois…

- Non, Kate dessine pour moi en réalité, expliquai-je en relevant ma tête pour le regarder.

- Vous m'intriguez, Bella Swan ?

- Je suis écrivain. Kate a dessiné les couvertures de mes bouquins.

Il m'examina alors, différemment, un peu fièrement mais je ne sais pas si ce sentiment était pour Kate ou pour moi. Il semblait pensif mais une esquisse de sourire se dessinait sur son visage si parfait. Katrina Denali était connue dans le monde artistique et il avait percuté à mes simples mots. Ses véritables amis connaissaient son parcours. Son talent était connu du grand public, un peu grâce à moi. Le nombre excessif de tirages vendus de mes livres étalait le don de Kate aux yeux de tous. Elle m'avait aidée en quelque sorte, dans ce business littéraire. Elle me suivait au fil de mes livres et notre collaboration était mondialement connue puisqu'elle adaptait des dessins différents en fonction des couvertures de chacun des pays où j'étais éditée.

- Tu es...

- Oui, je suis...

- Bella… je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer un jour. Kat nous a parlé de toi et nous savions, comme tout le monde, que vous travailliez ensemble et ses projets enfin, les tiens étaient un peu le sujet tabou. Ton succès est… intimidant, souffla-t-il d'une traite.

- Parce que tu penses que ta célébrité ne l'est pas peut-être ? ris-je.

Nous restâmes alors quelques instants sans rien dire, analysant la révélation que je venais de lui faire, nos pas se déplaçant doucement au centre de notre coin tranquille.

- Sais-tu garder un secret, Edward ? repris-je en le sondant, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Puis-je te faire confiance ?

- Oui, me rassura-t-il. Je... je comprends ton soucis d'anonymat, Bella.

- Merci, concédai-je simplement en reprenant ma place contre son torse.

Si j'étais en quête de transparence, lui était en quête de reconnaissance. J'avais lu quelque part qu'il visait les Oscars alors lui et moi ne pouvions pas être plus opposés. Malgré tout, j'étais contre lui ce soir, tirant la langue à tous ces paparazzis fouineurs qui recherchaient en vain mon identité.

- Em fait un truc chez lui demain soir. Je ne t'invite pas parce que... tu sais. Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec qui tu es. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

- Je repars demain soir chez moi, à Los Angeles, Edward.

- D'accord. Je… D'accord.

Nous ne rajoutâmes rien de plus. Parler de qui j'étais, était quelque chose que je n'assumais pas toujours. Je voulais tellement que l'on m'apprécie en tant que Bella et non en étant la numéro un de chaque sortie littéraire. Je refusais toute promotion, fuyais les signatures de bouquins en public et baissais la tête dès que je voyais mes livres en tête de gondole des magasins de peur de me trahir. Avoir ma photo étalée en face de mon nom littéraire n'était clairement pas dans mes plans.

En attendant, je me laissais bercer par Edward Cullen, emportée par son corps contre le mien. Je me sentais comme une plante autour de lui, mes mains épousant naturellement son dos. Les artifices de qui nous étions complètement effacés. Nous dansâmes un moment encore, Edward alternant sa tête dans mon cou ou son menton sur ma tête, riant par moments des bêtises de ses amis qu'il voyait de loin.

- Em est toujours en première ligne, m'avait-il soufflé à un moment donné, il fait le paon pour Rose.

L'heure avança et le moment de nous séparer se rapprocha à grands pas. Mon cœur tambourinait à souhait dans ma cage thoracique et pleurait aussi de devoir le quitter, lui.

- Bella, est-ce que je peux avoir ton portable ? me demanda-t-il après nous avoir ramenés près de la table, sa main toujours jointe à la mienne.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone sans rien dire et il fit sonner le sien avec le mien et enregistra mon numéro sous le nom « Bells », d'après ce que j'aperçus. Mon père m'appelait comme cela aussi et cela me fit sourire intérieurement qu'il s'approprie mon prénom alors qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée une seule fois comme cela. M'avait-il surnommée comme cela dans sa tête ? Je ne dis rien et il emprisonna discrètement ma main dans la sienne après m'avoir rendu mon téléphone.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je en chuchotant.

Il tourna la tête vers moi suivie de son corps et diminua la distance entre nous. Il riait encore des réflexions stupides que racontaient ses amis alors que je gâchais mes dernières minutes avec lui en ressassant le fait que cette nuit se terminait bientôt.

- Oui, répondit-il redevenant immédiatement sérieux en fixant mes lèvres.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Je le voyais bien, il était attiré par moi comme je l'étais par lui. Le fait qu'il tenait ma main, n'avait rien d'amical. Il ne le cachait pas mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention non plus. J'humidifiai mes lèvres sans le vouloir et je remarquai mon geste quand je les sentis terriblement sèches, sûrement en manque d'attention.

- Les bonnets verts sont-ils tous anglais ? continuai-je avec difficulté.

- Absolument.

- J'avais cru comprendre que Lily était américaine.

- Elle l'est mais elle a épousé Jazz. Alors par affiliation, elle a droit à son bonnet vert elle aussi. Peut-être en auras-tu un, un jour, si tu épouses un britannique, blagua-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes ! Quelle horreur ! Non merci, sans façon.

- On verra, sourit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Bon allez les gars, qui ramène Kat ? questionna Em. Il est temps qu'elle aille au lit.

Kate était affalée sur une des banquettes en sky et dormait à poings fermés, une veste posée sur son corps menu.

- Je vais la ramener, annonça Démétri en arrivant derrière moi. Je sais où elle habite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je la raccompagne et je rentre. Je finis mon service dans cinq minutes.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kate se réveilla, visiblement en pleine brume.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-elle.

- Je suis là Kate.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolée. Je suis un peu pompette et tu ne voudras plus venir me voir, chouina-t-elle.

- C'est bon Kate. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui me fixait. Et je reviendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Démétri va te ramener.

Elle se leva d'un bond, décuvant presque instantanément, me semblait-il. On lui fit avaler un verre d'eau et Démétri la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit sa main sagement et l'aida à avancer. L'alcool presque digéré, elle vint m'embrasser et elle nous salua en me mimant qu'elle m'appellerait plus tard.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Je te raccompagne, me proposa Edward. Où dors-tu ?

- Au Hilton, chuchotai-je, passablement honteuse d'avouer que je dormais dans un palace alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans leur chez soi. Je n'allais pas cocooner chez moi mais j'allais profiter du service All inclusive impersonnel.

- À demain les gars, les salua-t-il alors que nous nous levions.

- Ed, vingt heures chez moi ! Bella, t'en es ? me questionna Em.

- Non, lui dis-je, touchée par son invitation. Je te remercie Em mais je repars demain en fin d'après-midi.

- À bientôt alors, la prochaine fois, reste plus longtemps avec nous, me dit-il en m'étreignant suivi de près par Rose, Lily et Jazz.

Tous les autres nous dirent au revoir et, alors que nous sortions, je vis Edward enlever son bonnet et refermer sa capuche noire sur sa tête pour se camoufler un peu.

- Mon habitude, Miss Anonyme, déclara-t-il ironiquement.

- Tu le gères ? Tout ça… ta célébrité, ton image ?

- Je gère mais je déteste… par moments. Emmène-moi dans ton royaume Bella ? soupira-t-il.

- Y'a pas de place pour les leprechauns chez moi !

- N'importe quoi Bella, éclata-t-il de rire, je ne suis pas irlandais et je fête la Saint Patrick sans déguisement. Ce soir est le seul soir de l'année où j'enfile ce truc.

- Tu oublies Halloween !

- Un masque tout au plus. Je me déguise assez toute l'année, reprit-il en faisant allusion à son métier.

Nous marchâmes tous les deux à travers la nuit new-yorkaise où on ne voyait presque pas le ciel à cause des gratte-ciels étouffant la vue. Edward baissait la tête constamment alors que la mienne était bien droite. Les deux facettes de notre célébrité étaient tout à fait différentes l'une de l'autre. Peut-être y pensait-il ?

Il regarda à droite et à gauche furtivement pour nous guider, prenant certainement conscience que je ne savais pas du tout où nous nous dirigions. New York m'était inconnue et si différente de Los Angeles. Mon escapade ici allait me donner quelques doses d'inspiration pour les prochains mois et savoir qu'Edward Cullen avait passé quelques heures avec moi me redonnait pleinement le sourire et me réconciliait presque avec la période des fêtes de fin d'année.

- Ne veux-tu pas prendre un taxi Edward ?

- Tu ne veux plus marcher ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te proposer de…

- Non, ça va, le coupai-je. Tout est parfait mais la nuit est avancée et je ne sais pas trop où nous sommes. À vrai dire, je suis perdue ici !

- Me ferais-tu confiance ? m'intima-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et je ne vis que ses yeux verts, le visage assombri par sa capuche. Pourtant, il était reconnaissable entre mille. Tout le trahissait, sa démarche nonchalante, ses vêtements foncés et débraillés, les doigts longs de ses mains et sa façon de tenir la mienne. _Edward tout entier était hypnotique._

- Je te fais déjà confiance.

- Très bien, allons-y alors, concéda-t-il en me dévoilant son sourire sublime. Tu veux que je te porte ?

- Edward, on se la joue discrets là, le réprimandai-je doucement, les dents serrées.

Je le zieutai une nouvelle fois et il sourit en coin tout en plissant les yeux, une idée visiblement en tête.

- Non Edward, non, non, répliquai-je tout en me retournant pour reprendre ma marche instantanément.

Je détachai ma main gauche de ses doigts et le regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Il se rapprocha plus vite et me rattrapa, passant ses bras sur mes épaules, toujours derrière mon dos et en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille. Il m'obligea à marcher lentement tout en calant nos pas ensemble, emprisonnant mon cou de ses bras et sans que je m'y attende, il me fit un baiser au creux de l'oreille.

- Connue ou pas, tu ne m'échapperas pas Bella Swan, chuchota-t-il.

- Ta réplique est pourrie, Cullen !

- Tu m'en écriras des plus intelligentes, Bella.

- Rêve !

- On verra bien, dit-il en décrochant les bras autour de mon cou et en reprenant ma main gauche.

Nous ne dîmes rien de plus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Edward, visiblement habitué des lieux, nous mena vers une entrée secondaire pour échapper aux nuisibles qui traînaient toujours vers l'entrée principale. Un portier nous laissa passer et je m'engageai vers la réception, consciente d'avoir toujours Edward à côté de moi.

- Miss Swan, voici votre carte, me confia le concierge, professionnel. Monsieur Cullen, vous désirez ?

- Merci, je ne suis que… de passage, poursuivit Edward, embarrassé.

- Bonne soirée Miss Swan, Monsieur Cullen, nous salua-t-il.

Nous nous éloignâmes de la réception ensemble sans savoir ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Serait-il bizarre de lui proposer de monter dans ma suite ? Exagéré ? Évocateur ? Provocateur ? J'essayais de trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne vint et Edward prit les devants en me conduisant vers le bar de l'hôtel, m'empêchant toute interrogation supplémentaire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ?

- Merci mais je suis fatiguée.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je vais te laisser.

Je me maudis à cet instant d'avoir été aussi peu subtile. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le voir partir. Les mots me manquaient alors que c'était mon job de choisir les termes, les expressions, y mettre les formes. Bon sang, j'étais une véritable empotée par moments !

- D'accord, cédai-je sans trouver mieux à dire.

_Trouve un truc Bella ! N'importe quoi ! Juste, fais-le rester._

- On se verra un de ces quatre alors, dit-il en commençant à reculer tout en m'observant.

L'hôtel était presque désert à cause de l'heure avancée de la nuit et je regardai Edward partir. Je me demandais si mes pieds étaient engourdis par la marche ou bien s'ils étaient immobiles parce que mon incapacité à allier le relationnel avec le monde extérieur bloquait une quelconque énergie en moi. Alors, je fermai les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter qu'Edward Cullen quitte subitement mon orbite.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? se précipita-t-il vers moi.

- Ouais, je suis une gourde, lui avouai-je, soulagée de l'entendre près de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée Edward, je voulais te demander de monter avec moi et tu vois… les relations et moi. C'est un peu difficile, expirai-je. Je vis seule. Mes bouquins, mon ordinateur, mes rendez-vous littéraires en visioconférence ou alors dans les hôtels de ce genre. Je… je ne m'expose pas. Tu vois ? Jamais, débitai-je tout d'un bloc.

- Je comprends. Bella, ouvre les yeux.

- Oui ? fis-je en le regardant.

- Je t'envie. Je voudrais partager ça avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Viens-tu de m'inviter dans ton royaume ?

- Je viens de le faire. Mal, mais je l'ai fait, répliquai-je, tout sourire en baissant les yeux.

- J'accepte alors. Montons Bella !

- D'accord, soufflai-je.

Je pris l'initiative de saisir sa main et nous entraînai vers les ascenseurs. Le portier reconnut la couleur de ma carte et nous guida vers l'étage où se situait ma chambre. Les derniers, j'étais toujours dans les derniers étages, là où l'on s'approchait des étoiles. Je précédai Edward et ouvris la porte de ma suite. Edward semblait à l'aise, habitué à tout ce luxe.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, lui proposai-je.

- Un coca ou un truc du genre, s'il te plaît. Pas d'alcool.

Je lui servis sa boisson et j'attendis qu'il commence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là ni ce qu'il attendait vraiment de moi ou de nous si tant est que j'ai bien analysé ses gestes tout au long de cette soirée.

- J'ai lu ton premier bouquin, me confia-t-il.

- Bon sang, tu ne me mets pas à l'aise là, maugréai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi et nous installa sur le sofa blanc banquise gigantesque qui trônait au milieu du salon de la suite.

- Je l'ai lu avant qu'il sorte, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon ? me redressai-je, surprise qu'il ait eu accès à mon écrit avant sa sortie.

- Kat, éclaircit-il. Elle voulait mon avis sur le dessin de la couverture qu'elle avait préparé. Elle m'a envoyé le fichier informatique de ton livre pour que je m'imprègne. Quand j'y pense ! reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment innocente. On aurait pu pirater mes mails. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais une cible pour les hackers. Ton projet aurait pu être réduit à néant à cause de nous, de moi surtout. Et maintenant… maintenant tu en es là, avec moi.

Je souris face à sa confession. Kate avait donc une confiance aveugle en Edward Cullen. Pourtant, elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle le connaissait.

- Je me rappelle que ma maison d'édition cherchait une dessinatrice authentique, continuai-je. Ils m'avaient présenté Kate comme le coquillage de ma perle de culture, métaphoriquement parlant. Kate devait être la meilleure mais elle avait voulu lire mon livre avant de créer quoi que ce soit. Un résumé de quelques pages ne lui convenait pas. Elle était déjà une chieuse à l'époque !

- Elle a du talent ! Et toi, encore plus. Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir à côté de moi là.

- Edward… arrête, ronchonnai-je. Je… je ne veux pas que mon autre facette prenne le pas sur moi ce soir, pas ce soir.

- Bella, je veux te revoir.

- Quoi ?

- Pas uniquement ce soir. Je sais que je suis un abruti parce que je ne t'ai pas encore embrassée, rit-il, tout en cherchant à tester ma réaction. Mais je veux te revoir après les fêtes. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être exposée et je ferai mon maximum pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ton secret sera le mien et…

- Edward, le stoppai-je gênée.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de dire en faisant abstraction de sa proximité, de son odeur qui attaquait toujours mes poumons et qui ne laissait aucune chance au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas m'échapper, maintenant que je le savais consentant.

- Je suis désolé, je m'emballe un peu là.

Ses doigts caressèrent mes mains doucement et il me cala contre lui, nous allongeant sur le canapé molletonneux, mon dos contre son torse.

- Je voudrais aussi te revoir Edward mais j'habite…

- Comme moi à L.A., me coupa-t-il.

Sa main droite cajolait mon bras qui tombait le long de nos corps et sa main gauche câlinait mon front, ma joue, mon oreille pour finir dans mon cou. Je me sentais bien, bercée par son étreinte douce. Edward prenait soin de moi. Bella, juste Bella. Je le voulais aussi, vraiment.

Alors, je me retournai et me retrouvai à genoux face à lui, entre ses jambes allongées. Il se redressa et toucha ma joue délicatement avec sa main droite et prit ma main gauche dans la sienne pour la rapprocher près de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et je ne pouvais que me délecter de la sensibilité d'Edward. J'essayai de me concentrer pour entendre les battements de son cœur mais les miens étaient si forts, tellement forts. Edward ouvrit ensuite ses yeux et ne fit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Je le voyais se perdre dans mes yeux et là, je sentis que c'était moi, moi qui était hypnotique.

Je pris appui à la fois sur mes genoux et sur sa main toujours sur ma joue et je m'approchai doucement de lui. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce moment. L'instant où la distance entre nous se réduisait, le moment où il m'imita et où il se redressa un peu plus, la minute où sa main lâcha la mienne pour rejoindre mon autre joue et où son souffle colla à ma peau et la seconde où finalement ses lèvres tendres percutèrent les miennes. Elles n'étaient ni pressantes ni puissantes. Nous étions dociles l'un envers l'autre. Je le désirais tellement.

Nous nous séparâmes lentement après quelques instants et j'ouvris les yeux au moment où lui soulevait également ses paupières, nos gestes en parfaite harmonie. Nous nous levâmes en même temps et il prit ma main alors que nous étions face à face. Il se retourna et me traîna lentement en direction d'une des chambres de la suite. En passant dans le couloir, il baissa le variateur d'intensité des luminaires et nous entrâmes dans la chambre, faiblement plongée dans un halo de lumière. Nous nous retrouvâmes debout devant le lit et Edward commença à m'embrasser lentement, doucement, patiemment. J'appréciais son odeur et je passai mes bras autour de son cou, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de me retrouver le plus proche possible de lui. Il posa son front contre le mien et je continuai à masser sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux appréciant mes gestes et au moment où il les ouvrit, je ne vis que du vert, perçant.

Il respira plus doucement et commença à déboutonner lentement mon jean. Il m'enleva ma veste puis mon tee-shirt en prenant soin de moi, si délicatement que je ne le sentis pas s'échapper de ma tête. Il passa ensuite les paumes de ses mains sur mes hanches, à l'intérieur de mon jean et le descendit avec lenteur en épousant mes cuisses, puis mes mollets. Il se releva en caressant ma peau et en suivant le même circuit, envoyant des pulsions sur chaque terminaison nerveuse qu'il effleurait. À nouveau debout face à moi, il replaça ses mains sur mes hanches sans bouger, m'intimant implicitement de faire la même chose avec lui.

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je commençai à dézipper sa veste à capuche et passai mes mains à l'intérieur, sur ses épaules, pour descendre sa veste en longeant ses bras musclés. Son tee-shirt prit le même chemin toujours avec la même lenteur. Je défis ensuite les boutons de son jean sombre et après m'avoir laissée lui caresser le torse, il se colla à moi pour que nous soyons peau contre peau. Il respira mon épiderme et lécha mon épaule doucement, me faisant déjà voyager. Ma tête se délectait de son toucher et mes sens étaient si sensibles à ce moment-là.

Il redressa sa tête et il détacha les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. Il prit ma main pour me proposer de m'asseoir. Parler avec les gestes devenait la chose que j'appréciais le plus avec Edward Cullen. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, enleva délicatement ma lingerie et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et il vint se loger au-dessus de moi sans cesser de me regarder. Il me sourit et m'embrassa presque avec pudeur. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux plus franchement pour lui faire comprendre que je lui faisais confiance, que j'étais sûre de moi, prête pour aller plus loin.

Comprenant mon geste, ses lèvres se firent plus passionnantes contre les miennes. Il planait toujours au-dessus de moi, en appui sur ses bras. Je caressai ses muscles plus développés dans cette position et fis glisser son jean et son boxer le plus loin que je pouvais sans m'empêcher de toucher ses fesses si parfaitement dessinées. Il semblait si parfait à la lueur à peine éclairée de cette chambre et je me délectais d'avance d'être celle à qui il accordait sa tendresse.

Enhardi par mes gestes, il se redressa et enleva son jean et son boxer. Il se posta à côté de moi et alors que j'étais toujours sur le dos, il me fit basculer sur mon côté droit pour que je puisse le regarder. Il semblait sonder mes yeux sans rien dire. Il était nu et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être plus beau. Sa main gauche se cala contre sa tête et il me sourit à nouveau. Mon corps était si chaud et lorsqu'il frôla ma joue avec sa main droite, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Je bloquai ma respiration et il descendit sa main le long de mes côtes sur le flanc de mon corps pour arriver jusqu'à mes fesses. Il passa sous mon sous-vêtement. Il rapprocha son corps et posa sa bouche contre ma hanche gauche et commença à me mordiller pour ensuite me lécher. Je gémis sans le vouloir tellement son toucher me rendait sensible, cet endroit était juste parfait. Il caressa mes fesses et baissa lentement mon dessous. Je levai mes hanches pour que cela soit plus accessible pour lui et il m'en débarrassa. Il me regarda dans toute ma longueur et je le dévisageai avec appréhension.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et me bascula sur le dos sans ménagement, me faisant rire. Après cela, nos gestes s'enchaînèrent comme si nos corps se connaissaient déjà, comme si les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler avaient ouvert une combinaison révélant comment décoder les gestes de l'autre pour que son toucher soit le plus divin possible sur mon corps et vice versa. Lorsqu'Edward pulsa en moi, l'évidence de notre rapprochement me semblait inévitable. Le voir au-dessus de moi et nos gestes si parfaitement ajustés, me fit souffler d'extase avant l'orgasme. _Edward en moi était hypnotique._

Je me réveillai le lendemain toujours dans ses bras, libérée d'un sommeil quasi-réparateur. Edward, calé dans mon dos et une de ses mains autour de mon corps, m'empêchait de me lever et faisait voyager sensuellement ses lèvres contre ma tête.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te lever, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Humm, baragouinai-je à défaut de pouvoir dire autre chose, profitant des baisers d'Edward Cullen contre mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa subitement et attrapa ses affaires éparpillées autour du lit. Je me retournai pour suivre son corps des yeux.

- Bella, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi, marmonna-t-il.

- D'accord. J'ai… j'ai mon vol en fin de journée, repris-je, peinée à la fois par son changement d'humeur et d'attitude. Il… il faut que je passe dire au revoir à Kate.

- Oui, bien sûr Kat.

Je me levai à mon tour pour enfiler quelque chose et combattis l'envie de le regarder se rhabiller.

- Tu veux déjeuner ici ou…

- Je n'ai pas le temps, m'annonça-t-il en regardant son portable l'air lointain, creusant un peu plus mon cœur sans le vouloir.

Il remit sa veste à capuche et je le laissai me devancer vers la porte de la suite afin qu'il puisse choisir le moment de s'éclipser, tâchant toujours de ne rien lui imposer. Après tout, on pouvait bien demander à une fille de la revoir et après, changer d'avis la nuit passée, non ? Je me rappelai les paroles de Kate par rapport à Démétri et je culpabilisai instantanément face à mon immaturité. Qui étais-je moi pour susciter un quelconque intérêt dans la vie d'Edward Cullen, acteur accompli et émérite, avec sa horde d'abeilles ?

- Bon et bien, j'y vais Bella.

- Oui, à plus tard Edward, amuse-toi bien chez Emmett, le saluai-je comme si j'allais le revoir dans quelques heures, cachant le fait que ma gorge était nouée.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa chastement d'un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche en restant un peu plus que ce que ne veut la bienséance.

- À plus Bella. Bon vol, dit-il sur le pas de la porte, lâchant avec douceur une de mes mains qu'il avait prise quelques secondes auparavant.

Nous nous fîmes un dernier geste de la main et il partit après m'avoir bien retourné le cerveau. Je passai les quelques heures qui me restaient avec Kate, toujours honteuse de son attitude avec Démétri et comptant sur moi pour lui raconter sa soirée dans les moindres détails. J'oubliai volontairement l'épisode Edward Cullen.

Après un au revoir tout aussi triste avec Kate, je récupérai mes bagages à l'hôtel et trouvai le bonnet vert d'Edward bien en évidence sur le canapé blanc. _T'inquiète pas Edward, je vais bien me rappeler de toi, inutile de me laisser le cadavre de cette soirée !_

J'arrivai à l'aéroport de Lax et je récupérai ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais coupé mon portable et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le rallumer. Ma déception était bien trop présente dans mon esprit et me morfondre en attendant un appel d'Edward, qui n'arriverait certainement jamais, n'était clairement pas dans mes intentions. Nous ne nous étions rien promis et pourtant, il s'était avancé dans son désir de me revoir tout en prenant soin de m'éviter ce matin. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ?

Je rejoignis la villa rapidement, pris une douche et m'installai devant mon ordinateur. J'envoyai un rapide mail à Kate pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée et je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain, ma tête fourmillait et je décidai d'écrire. Les mots, les uns après les autres, venaient beaucoup plus facilement que lorsque je m'étais retrouvée devant Edward Cullen. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ Je n'avais que lui en tête depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il m'avait dit de lui faire confiance. Oui, pour quelques heures seulement. Je lui avais ouvert mon royaume et il avait détruit toutes mes tours une à une. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive pour empêcher que quelques sanglots viennent se rajouter à ma solitude. _C'est terminé ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui vient me voir Katie !_

J'ouvris ma messagerie et plusieurs mails de Kate m'y attendaient. Je sélectionnai le plus récent.

_De : Kate_

_À : Bella_

_Sujet : Joyeux Noël ma Bella et DECROCHE TON TELEPHONE !_

_Bella,_

_Vraiment, là je perds patience. Rappelle-moi illico sinon j'appelle Jane !_

_K._

_Mon téléphone, merde !_ Je ne l'avais pas rallumé depuis que j'avais décollé de New York. Je composai immédiatement son numéro alors qu'il sonnait à plusieurs reprises m'annonçant l'arrivée de messages, mails et appels non consultés.

- Allo Kate ?

- Bella ! Edward te cherche depuis des heures.

- Quoi ?

- J'essaie de t'appeler depuis hier et Edward aussi. Appelle-le vite et t'as intérêt à tout me raconter parce que je n'ai pas tout suivi et tu ne m'as rien dit hier après-midi, me gronda-t-elle en faisant allusion à Edward.

- Je ne l'appellerai pas Kate. Dis-lui juste que tout va bien et que je suis bien rentrée.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien. Je ne veux pas en parler. À plus tard.

Je raccrochai lâchement. Je m'étais retenue la veille en allant voir Kate mais là, c'était trop juste… trop. Edward m'avait appelée une dizaine de fois et cela n'apaisait absolument pas la peine qu'il m'avait faite la veille au matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau et je constatai que c'était de nouveau lui. Apparemment Kate avait mal fait passer le message, je pris sur moi et décrochai sans rien dire.

- Bella ?

- Edward.

- Bon sang Bella, je n'arrivais pas à te joindre.

- Je sais… Kate vient de me le dire. Mon portable était éteint, me justifiai-je.

- Je suis rentré chez moi, à L.A.

J'encaissai mais n'ajoutai rien de plus.

- J'ai oublié un truc dans ta suite alors je voulais te rejoindre chez toi mais je ne trouve pas ta satanée maison.

- Ton bonnet. Ah oui, je l'ai récupéré. Je te l'envoie si tu veux ? Inutile de te déplacer, répliquai-je vexée que son misérable bonnet soit le sujet de tant de tribulations.

- Bella, souffla-t-il, ton adresse ?

- Je te l'envoie Edward, expirai-je franchement. Ce sera… plus simple. Je vais faire venir un coursier chez ton agent si tu veux, suggérai-je pour éviter d'entrer dans sa vie privée en lui demandant son adresse personnelle. Tu dois en avoir un à Los Angeles, non ?

- Bella, non… je suis désolé.

- Edward… l'adresse de ton agent, le pressai-je en prenant un stylo et un papier désirant raccrocher au plus vite de peur de craquer alors que je sentais remonter ma tristesse.

- Bella, laisse-moi te voir, dit-il d'une voix un peu désespérée.

- Non. Je… je ne veux pas, répondis-je en fermant les yeux très fort en déglutissant pour faire descendre l'énorme boule dans ma gorge qui était remontée d'un coup.

- Je dois te parler. Il le faut, je ne lâcherai pas. Bells, donne-moi ton adresse.

- Edward… je ne sais pas, dis-je, confuse par l'emploi de mon surnom.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, insista-t-il.

- D'accord, cédai-je. Je t'envoie mon adresse par message.

- À tout de suite Bella.

Je lui envoyai mon adresse, tremblante comme une feuille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette du portail résonna et j'avançai lentement jusqu'à l'écran de la caméra de sécurité pour constater que c'était bien lui. Son visage me semblait différent. Je déverrouillai le portail automatique pour le laisser s'engager dans l'allée. Il gara son 4x4 noir devant la maison et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée avec appréhension, son foutu bonnet à la main. _Fais tout pour qu'il parte, qu'il dégage vite !_

- Salut, dis-je.

- Hey, me répondit-il en fermant la portière de sa voiture.

Putain de Sainte Mère de toutes les abeilles butinantes ! Il était à tomber, séduisant comme jamais, un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt dans les mêmes tons. Ses pectoraux toujours aussi bien dessinés se rappelaient à moi. Je me détestais de loucher sur son corps après le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je lui tendis son bonnet, le bras rigide, lui demandant tacitement de ne pas s'approcher trop près de moi.

- Ta maison est une forteresse Bella, déclara-t-il en regardant l'espace bien clos aux alentours.

- Un peu, oui.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De tout, déliai-je ma langue sans le vouloir.

Il y arrivait lui. Juste lui. Il savait me faire parler comme personne. Je détestais Edward Cullen. Lui, son pouvoir hypnotique et son foutu bonnet !

- Pourquoi vis-tu seule ici Bella ? murmura-t-il.

- Je suis seule Edward. Mes parents sont morts. Il n'y a que moi et mon imagination, lui avouai-je sur les mêmes décibels. Personne d'autre.

Il digéra mes informations et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, me fixant alors que je baissais la tête.

- Bella, je te dois des explications mais déjà, pardon. Pardon Bella d'être parti si vite hier matin. Je ne sais pas… j'ai pris peur en me réveillant à cause des sentiments qui me secouaient. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, si je t'ai semblé froid.

- Ton rendez-vous… tu m'as menti, lui reprochai-je la voix basse. Que veux-tu Edward ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser Bells.

Je ne dis rien attendant que l'air se décharge et que mon souffle ralentisse un peu. Mon surnom dans sa bouche m'était tellement précieux, nouveau mais exaltant et surtout à l'inverse de tout ce que je voulais en ouvrant la porte de ma maison.

- Edward, je…

- Bella, me supplia-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, prenant au passage son vêtement, qu'il fourra dans une des poches arrière de son jean. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un abruti mais quand je disais que je voulais te revoir, j'étais sincère. J'avais juste besoin d'encaisser tout ça, fit-il en liant nos mains. Ce n'est pas mon bonnet que je suis venu chercher.

- Je ne peux rien t'apporter Edward. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, m'acharnai-je.

- Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai trahie Bella mais lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai repensé à toi, à notre fabuleuse nuit et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Je veux être avec toi mais j'ai eu peur de te blesser. Tu seras exposée à cause de moi, de ma putain de célébrité. J'aimerais être juste un anonyme là maintenant, avec toi. Juste Edward. Juste Edward et Bella, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Tu es revenu pour moi ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas… Je suis un putain d'égoïste parce que je te veux pour moi. Je veux prendre soin de toi.

Il plaqua son corps au mien et je l'écoutai respirer doucement. Nous restâmes une voir deux minutes l'un contre l'autre. Mon cœur battait toujours plus fort comme si mes veines se vidaient rapidement une à une et que mon sang se concentrait uniquement vers lui, à la fois rassasié et incontrôlable. Edward se mit à caresser le dessus de mes mains avec ses pouces et son geste me tranquillisa aussitôt.

- Bells, fais de moi ce que tu veux mais fais-moi entrer dans ta vie. Oublie tout le reste et garde-moi auprès de toi, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille avant de se reculer légèrement.

Il se pencha vers moi et je collai une main contre son torse. Une des siennes se pressa à l'intérieur des cheveux de ma nuque et nous penchâmes la tête instinctivement. Nos lèvres furent de plus en plus près et il me massa doucement derrière le cou, fourrageant mes cheveux avec volupté. Edward me transportait à ce moment-là et quand sa bouche toucha la mienne, j'eus l'impression que mon sang explosait depuis mon cœur pour affluer brutalement dans mes veines, se dispersant pour réalimenter mon corps, voluptueusement. Lui contre moi, lui autour de moi.

Je le laissais me mener et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement pour le laisser passer. Sa langue touchait la mienne, tournoyait et m'envoyait dans ses limbes enchanteresses. Mes sens, bloqués jusqu'à présent, n'attendaient que lui. Je pressai ma main contre son torse plus fort et encore plus fort alors que lui serra avec une possessivité mesurée nos mains jointes. L'atmosphère entre nous était si intense, si céleste et lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien détachant nos bouches, je savais que je le regardais avec brillance.

Accepterai-je d'entrer dans sa lumière et de m'exposer à côté de lui ? Mon nom affiché partout, tentant de mettre en scène notre vie comme une succession d'actions rocambolesques aussi stupides qu'ubuesques. Je repris ma respiration, consciente que j'étais prête pour lui depuis le début et statuai en prenant la meilleure décision de ma vie.

- Veux-tu entrer chez moi lutin abruti de Noël ? lui souris-je en capturant son bonnet vert et en le lui plaçant délicatement sur la tête.

* * *

><p><em>New York,<em>

_Le 23 Décembre, deux ans plus tard_

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend pour débuter la soirée.

- Ne commence pas Katie, la prévins-je. Fêter le presque-Noël dans un bar, c'est pas non plus la soirée du siècle ! Je suis là dans quelques secondes… Oh chérie, t'as sorti le train de marchandise on dirait ? déclarai-je au téléphone en l'apercevant.

- Tu aimes ?

- Too much mais Dém adore non ? ris-je en m'approchant d'elle et raccrochant.

- Dém est pénible en ce moment. Il râle tout le temps à cause du boulot, m'apprit-elle en m'étreignant.

- Utilise le sexe !

- Merci pour les conseils Mrs ! rigola-t-elle en ouvrant sa veste pour me montrer son décolleté plus qu'échancré.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Tu vas choper la misère si on reste là, à mater tes attributs.

Nous entrâmes dans le pub où j'avais désormais ma place au milieu de tous les amis de Kate. Em, Rose, Lily, Jazz et les autres étaient là, m'attendant encore et toujours.

- Salut les gens, dis-je à la table dans sa longueur. Et… salut toi, en m'approchant d'Edward assis.

Je me postai derrière lui et posai mes coudes sur ses épaules. Il attrapa mes mains et les embrassa chacune leur tour, liant nos doigts ensemble. Je l'embrassai au niveau de la tempe en dessous de son bonnet à la couleur toujours aussi indigeste.

- Hello ma Bells, me murmura-t-il, heureux de me retrouver.

J'écoutai nos amis batailler entre eux tout en câlinant Edward, ma joue contre son bonnet. Il jouait avec nos mains et au bout d'un moment, s'amusa à faire tourner mon alliance autour de mon annulaire.

- Alors Em, t'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? l'interrogea Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais mec, j'ai la came ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je le vis se baisser et attraper un paquet qu'il me tendit.

- C'est pour toi Bella ! rit Em en tirant sur le pompon de son chapeau tout en me présentant le cadeau d'Edward.

- Non non non, je n'en veux pas, cafouillai-je en comprenant ce que c'était.

- Si si Bells, c'est pour toi, me força Edward, un sourire en coin limite vengeur.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser Cullen et uniquement à cause de ça, désignai-je le paquet empoisonné.

Je le pris et l'ouvris, debout près d'Edward. Je découvris un bonnet tout aussi immonde que les autres, pire même. Il était moitié vert, moitié couleur du drapeau américain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward.

- Par contre mec, je ne comprends pas les couleurs, commenta Em, me devançant avec sa question.

Edward me prit par la main et m'installa doucement sur ses genoux de manière perpendiculaire à son corps et posa sa main droite sur mon ventre. Mon dos reposa sur son bras gauche et il me renversa légèrement pour pouvoir nous rapprocher.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et plaça le bonnet habillement sur ma tête.

- Ça Em, dit-il en désignant l'immondice sur ma tête, c'est parce que Bells va avoir mon bébé alors il a la priorité sur nous pour cette année et comme il aura la double nationalité, Bella a droit à un bonnet mixé cette année. Mais l'année prochaine ma chérie, m'expliqua-t-il avec ironie, notre petit bout récupérera ton joli bonnet et le tien sera aussi vert que le mien.

J'éclatai de rire sous les cris de tous nos amis qui fusèrent dans tous les sens et Edward m'embrassa tendrement, clôturant à lui seul notre espace, aussi hermétique que notre vie, comme il me l'avait promis.

* * *

><p>Chères lectrices,<p>

C'est toujours difficile de dire quelque chose en fin d'OS ou de chapitre mais j'espère, évidemment, que cette petite histoire vous a plu.

Si vous avez un peu de temps pour la « quête fanfictionnelle », je vous remercie, d'avance, pour votre review.

En espérant vous retrouver sur Le Ballet…, Bisettes à toutes,

Tess


	2. Chapter 2

Noël est mon ennemi.

Soyons honnêtes. Nous nous usons jour après jour pour passer au-delà de nos difficultés.

Mais il semblerait que lorsque nous entamons la période de Noël, nous devons faire comme si l'ardoise s'effaçait.

Est-ce que j'en suis capable ?

Non. Je. Déteste. Noël.

**ooo**

"Bonsoir, je souhaiterais réserver une chambre pour le 25 décembre. Au nom de Bella Swan. Une seule personne."

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Green Britain_

_Chapitre 2_

- Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh !

- Non, non, non Dém ! Éloigne-toi !

Je bouchai mes oreilles et éclatai de rire lorsque Démétri fit son entrée dans le salon, saucissonné dans son costume de Père Noël, comment dire... rétro. Ceinture noire abimée, pantalon rouge flottant et moumoute défraîchie sous son bonnet quelque peu douteux.

- Es-tu de mauvaise humeur Bella Swan, parce que tu es censée être dans un de ces jours de joies pures ?

- Mauvaise pioche ! Je suis d'une humeur de chien ! évaluai-je tout sourire.

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui, tu crains !

- Je sais.

L'insolence débordait presque de ma bouche et j'eus envie de lui faire ravaler son calendrier de l'avent. La pureté du mot Noël était d'une infamie née. Mais je retins aussi sec ma repartie et me tournai vers Dém qui cherchait de quoi embrayer sur un autre sujet moins litigieux.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

Je brassai ma cuillère dans mon mug gigantesque, prête à élimer les bords déjà bien usés.

- Côté mec, rien à signaler**,** soupirai-je.

- Dieu Bella, que tu es..., rit-il en posant ses mains sur son gros ventre qui semblait peser une tonne. Est-ce que tu es stressée ?

Je relevai mon regard vers lui et le fusillai au passage de se moquer de moi si ouvertement. Il plissa ses yeux amusés et fouineurs. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà à propos des barmans ? Ah oui, si la dextérité de leurs doigts reflète leur sex-appeal alors passer derrière le comptoir, les rend totalement lucides sur ce que veulent les femmes. Limite Extralucides. Et Démétri était le genre de type qui comprenait les femmes aussi bien qu'il jonglait avec les cocktails, même si aujourd'hui, son allure retour d'ambiance puait le champagne piqué.

- J'ai vraiment l'air si peu maquillée que ça ?

Je détectai une pointe d'attention derrière la précaution. Ça sentait vraiment très mauvais pour mon moral. Je devais faire peur à voir et je crisai intérieurement en pensant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon voyage. Je craignais à mort !

- Tu es...

- Fade ? Fataliste ? Et triste ? débitai-je.

- Mais non, rien de tout cela. Peut-être épuisée ? Comment a été on voyage ? me demanda-t-il en repoussant une chaise de comptoir.

- Fatiguant, éreintant. Puant, aussi.

- Puant ?

J'acquiesçai solennellement, en m'empêchant à tout prix de me remémorer l'odeur d'urine du passager fou qui parlait tout seul, deux places plus loin que moi.

- Oui, un type qui sentait l'alcool, nuançai-je. Jane est étourdie quand elle est amoureuse. Et c'est moi qui en pâtis !

Il balança sa fausse barbe blanche dans un coin par terre. Elle était tellement propre qu'elle dépareillait avec le reste du costume.

- Même si ton agent a déconné, je suis content que tu sois là cette année.

- Il paraît que tu as un truc à fêter, lui souris-je, complice.

- Katie devrait fermer sa jolie bouche ! s'exaspéra-t-il en claquant ses mains à plat sur son faux ventre.

- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait cacher cette énorme bonne nouvelle à sa meilleure amie ?

Il défit la ceinture et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa veste rouge. Il enleva sans la moindre délicatesse la mousse compactée et malléable et devint mince en deux secondes. Son tee-shirt blanc en dessous apparut et j'en fus soulagée pour lui. Son job était détestable.

- Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution. Tu sais… Le truc mieux que le plan B… Gérant d'un club est un vrai job ! Pas ça.

Il enleva complètement le haut de son costume et le balança sur le tas. Je basculai ma tête sur le côté, plissant mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour m'empêcher de rire.

- Donc, être gérant d'un club, ça signifie... Plus de filles, plus d'heures, plus de soucis, plus...

- Plus de responsabilités, plus d'argent, temporisa-t-il en coupant mon énumération dévalorisante. Moins de déguisement !

Il pointa du doigt son costume élimé alors qu'il était à moitié débraillé.

- Et adieu Brian Flanagan ! exagérai-je.

- Flanagan est mort depuis longtemps ! rit-il.

- Absolument pas !

- Bella, sorti du contexte, personne ne doit même plus savoir qui était ce type !

- Mais si ! Demande à Kate !

- Elle est de parti pris. Elle baise tous les matins et tous les soirs avec lui ! se vanta-t-il. Elle aime Brian certes, et veut une démonstration une fois par mois. Le premier lundi du mois, rituellement parlant !

- Stop. Stop. Stop ! m'écriai-je. Ça, Dém, c'est juste un surplus information.

Je lançai mes mains face à moi comme une contre-attaque interstellaire. Puis je repris le touillage de mon café.

- Quoi ? Elle a tu ce détail important à sa meilleure amie ? ricana-t-il.

Il loucha sur le comptoir, où ma tasse reposait innocemment. Ses yeux se voilèrent au souvenir d'un moment sulfureux avec Kate. Dans un mouvement brusque, je levai les coudes. Non pas pour la forme, mais pour éviter de vomir sur ledit comptoir. Bordel de merde !

- C'est simplement écœurant ! Vous me faîtes déjeuner sur la tablette du sexe, désignai-je le mélaminé de leur cuisine moderne. Je pensais que les comptoirs étaient hors du coup, Brian !

- Bella, ils l'étaient jusqu'à ce Katrina Denali accepte de boire un jus d'orange lors d'une soirée entre potes dans le bar où je bosse.

D'une simple phrase, il m'attendrit. Qui aurait pu oublier cette soirée magique ? Pas moi. Jamais.

- Donc ce club ? tranchai-je.

- On parlait de Brian et Kate sont sur un comptoir, Bella, me rappela-t-il, l'air benêt.

- Pas lorsqu'il a une signalétique d'avertissement en bas de l'écran qui signale les scènes violentes et sexuelles, Dém ! ris-je.

- Tu as raison, aujourd'hui tu es d'une humeur de chien, riposta-t-il bon enfant.

- Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde, me marrai-je.

- Ok. Bon alors, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle qui exclue les scènes sexuelles !

L'air de rien, il saisit une tasse propre et la verseuse fumante sur le plan de travail. Puis il se servit une dose de café. Comme si une de plus ne changeait rien. Ce type pouvait boire cinq litres de café par nuit de travail. Je n'avais jamais compris comment il distillait tout ça et surtout, comment il arrivait à cacher le côté excitant naturel de la boisson. Il semblait ne pas dépasser deux de tension la plupart du temps.

- Ah ça, ça m'intéresse ! Laquelle ? me rapprochai-je de lui, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher le comptoir des bêtises.

- Flanagan compte demander à sa nana ultra bien roulée et joueuse le premier lundi de chaque mois, de l'épouser ! chuchota-t-il, partageur.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, j'entendis Kate pousser un cri perçant, juste avant qu'un grand bruit retentisse dans le débarras.

- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, Brian. Je peux faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Je plissai des yeux afin de lui signifier ma compassion, tout en mordant l'intérieur de mes joues.

- Non. Non, évalua-t-il en prenant sur lui. Je vais faire avec.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, hein ? constatai-je d'une grimace.

Il m'offrit une moue désolée puis pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en haussant son épaule.

- J'en fais une de ses qualités désormais, minimisa-t-il.

- Vraiment ? On peut aussi papoter de ton pantalon rose à la cérémonie de mariage de ton ami à Houston ? Il paraît que ta tenue était très seyante.

- Tais-toi, vilaine ! rétorqua-t-il en se remémorant l'histoire dudit pantalon de costume, gris au départ.

- Mais bon… Tu aimais beaucoup ce rose, en réalité ! le narguai-je. Et puis, on va dire que l'autre pantalon, tu sais… le noir qui avait raccourci au lavage, n'était pas non plus de sa faute, continuai-je. Kate lançait sa mode ! Elle est donc excusée.

Il grimaça à son tour, forcé de constater que la maladresse de Katrina Denali n'était pas qu'une légende.

- Je suis vaincu.

- Mais heureux ?

- Oui, heureux ! Enfin, ça, ce sera le jour où elle dira oui, stressa-t-il légèrement.

Je bus une gorgée de café.

- Elle dira, oui Dém. À qui d'autre veux-tu qu'elle fasse sa démonstration d'étoile de mer ? Elle doit maintenir sa réputation, je te signale !

Il éclata de rire et remua la tête. Kate fit son entrée majestueuse dans la cuisine, la tête enfarinée.

- Bon, pas de pancakes, ce matin ! J'ai des scones ! déclara-t-elle en secouant un sachet en plastique.

Démétri me regarda complètement désolé et hébété. Pas de comptoir aujourd'hui, c'était certain ! Remarque nous n'étions pas le premier lundi du mois, pensai-je consternée. Ils allaient me laminer tous les deux, à ce rythme-là.

- Pour la vie ! lui dis-je dans un murmure, en croisant mon index et mon majeur.

- Je suis un Brian chanceux ! déblatéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il finit sa tasse d'un trait, embrassa Kate et nous fit un signe d'au-revoir tout en quittant la pièce.

- Bonne nuit, chéri !

- Brian est au bout du rouleau ! commentai-je.

- Et bien, il faut dire qu'enchaîner une fête de Noël dans un bar bondé n'est pas exactement la même version que faire une fête de famille où se coucher à minuit est déjà un écart de conduite !

Elle glissa les palets dans un plat et me présenta ses viennoiseries. Je mangeai un scone sans grande conviction.

- Un vingt-quatre au soir dans son bar est toujours épique. J'aimerais tellement que tu vois ça un jour, Bella.

Son ton avait pris la route de la supplique plutôt que celle de la réprimande. Son indulgence envers moi, m'aidait. Comme à chaque fois que je repensais à nos soirées géniales ensemble.

- Est-ce qu'il était là ? lui demandai-je en tentant de faire paraître ma question plus évasive qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Fidèle au poste, me confirma-t-elle.

- Ok.

Elle saisit un bol dans le placard et dilua un peu de chocolat dans du lait, sucrant le tout à outrance et m'écœurant encore plus.

- Il m'a demandé comment tu allais. Pour ta gouverne, il n'avait pas bu un verre.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait questionnée. Après tout, ils étaient très amis, déjà bien avant que je ne connaisse Kate.

- Il ne voit personne, Bella, se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter.

Je soufflai discrètement. Étions-nous vraiment forcées de déblatérer là-dessus ?

- Il devrait depuis le temps. Cela aurait pu me donner une meilleure occasion d'évincer le repas de ce soir ou de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

- Tu pourras au moins te moquer de son accoutrement ridicule, tenta-t-elle de désamorcer la bombe.

Je me sentis irritée qu'elle en ait parlé même si j'étais quand même heureuse de le savoir. Quoique heureuse était un bien grand mot.

- Ou ne pas me pointer au repas ? risquai-je.

- Ou avoir une incisive en moins, un bras dans le plâtre et une jambe en bois, me menaça-t-elle, le tout accompagnée d'un sourire hypocrite.

- Je vais venir, rectifiai-je. Voir son ex à un repas de Noël n'est pas non plus une exception. Ce sera sûrement mémorable.

Je me levai, me rapprochant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'axe de circulation. Leur appartement au vingtième étage offrait une vue maussade, étouffante. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre enfermée dans une tour. Le flot de voitures sembla continuer leurs courses poursuites, artère contre artère.

- Et puis, tu es civilisée ! en rajouta-t-elle.

_À peine._

- Et ravagée par les remords, me culpabilisai-je en pivotant mon visage vers sa direction.

- Mais tu sais te maîtriser...

Elle pointa sa petite cuillère vers moi, espérant un effort de ma part.

- Oui. Des heures et des heures de psy, haussai-je les épaules, morne.

- Je suis là, d'accord ? Tous les jours et ce soir encore plus.

- Bien sûr.

Ma voix fut étouffée par le soupir qui lancina ma gorge.

- Tu sais quoi ? On se débarrasse de tes affaires à ton hôtel et on passe la journée à se prélasser au spa !

J'arquai un sourcil puis reportai mon intérêt sur l'extérieur. Mais bien sûr, je n'étais pas aussi naïve pour me laisser manipuler par Kate. Le spa, le rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne et le shopping, et puis quoi encore ? Non merci. Même si j'admirais sa pugnacité, je n'étais pas non plus prête à me laisser duper par sa petite commandanture.

- Ou, on bosse sur la couv' ? proposa-t-elle après avoir constaté mon refus implicite. Comme ça tu me dis ce que tu penses de mes premières ébauches.

Depuis toujours, mon mutisme parlait pour moi. Cela m'évitait des justifications bancales la plupart du temps. Surtout lorsque votre interlocutrice était votre meilleure amie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'épiloguer, elle me comprenait.

- Merci, lui souris-je tout en diminuant l'espace entre nous. De toute façon, je repasserai à l'hôtel tout à l'heure, j'ai un rendez-vous à dix-sept heures.

Elle me fit les gros yeux et je saisis ma tasse, errant dans un coin de la table. J'ouvris le robinet et la nettoyai sous un filet eau à l'aide d'une éponge.

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Professionnel, Kate ! répondis-je surprise qu'elle pense que je pouvais voir quelqu'un. Juste pro !

- Mais, le jour de Noël, Bella !

- Je sais... C'est Jane qui l'a calé.

- Est-ce que ton agent est aussi insensible que ça ?

- Jane est obsessionnelle et douée, la défendis-je malgré moi.

- Folle à lier oui ! Mais qui fait ça, bon sang ?

- Ok. Ok, je sais. Elle a oublié ! Elle m'a réservé un billet en seconde classe donc je n'ai pas pu bosser pendant le vol et elle me colle un rendez-vous le jour de Noël. Elle n'a pas d'excuses. Mais elle profite que je sois en déplacement à New York. Elle m'évite un second aller-retour express, c'est tout.

- C'est de pire en pire ! la maudit-elle. Tu lui trouves trop d'excuses.

- Elle connaît mon point de vue au sujet des fêtes, en rajoutai-je une couche pour assurer sa défense.

- Noël n'est peut-être pas important pour toi mais en ce qui me concerne, je l'attends au tournant !

- Elle est amoureuse, je crois. Alec, définis-je pour la forme.

- Ne dis rien, je t'en supplie. Alec est tellement sérieux que c'en est invraisemblable ! se moqua Kate. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'ils soient ensemble.

Elle gloussa amusée et mima Cupidon qui lançait sa flèche, mourant par la même occasion sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Quand je repensais à cette tablette, bon Dieu. Kate faisait une bien belle hypocrite...

- Ton agent devrait trouver une autre cible depuis le temps, Katie.

Je posai ma tasse sur l'égouttoir en inox et elle me passa la sienne. Elle repoussa l'assiette remplie de gâteaux au centre de la table et s'assit sur une chaise haute.

- Ça, ce n'est pas dans ses plans ! Quoiqu'il ne reste pas chaste non plus. D'après ce que j'ai plus ou moins compris, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent chacun de leur côté.

- Il la distrait et c'est sur moi que ça retombe, alors ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment entendue te plaindre qu'elle t'avait refilé une entrevue professionnelle un vingt-cinq décembre ! m'accusa-t-elle. Je pense surtout que cela t'arrange bien !

Je lui envoyai une pichenette d'eau pour la faire taire et elle rit.

- Quant à Alec, il est plutôt consciencieux au boulot, moi je trouve, se marra-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois la seule à subir leurs états d'adolescents en rut.

Je roulai des yeux puis me tus en sachant très bien que le débat Jane-Alec était sans issue. Nous défendions chacune notre cause et j'étais passablement du côté des châtiés. Ils me gonflaient. Je ne comprenais pas comment une relation à distance pouvait s'amorcer. Mais quand en plus, il ne s'agissait que de baise occasionnelle, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils s'emmerdaient autant. Amoureuse ou pas, Jane commençait à merder mais je ne le précisais pas à Kate.

- Au départ, nous avions tous convenu de nous retrouver à dix-huit heures trente ici. Rose et Emmett partent demain en voyage et Lily et Jazz bossent demain. J'ai pensé que tu sais, pour Edward et toi, ça aurait été plus facile de se retrouver ici, dit-elle, soucieuse de bien faire. Sur un terrain neutre.

- Ici, c'est très bien, Kate. Merci.

Je fixai mon regard sur un point fixe et respirai deux-trois fois à fond, comme je l'avais appris. Le gros caillou écrasé dans le fond de mon estomac me sembla peser encore plus lourd. Nous y étions et je n'étais pas prête.

- Vers quelle heure arriveras-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'aurai un peu en retard mais je ferai au plus vite. Je repasserai dans ma chambre pour me changer vite fait après mon rendez-vous, lui expliquai-je en reposant sa tasse propre à côté de la mienne.

Je n'osai pas la questionner afin de savoir comment Edward allait. La difficulté n'était pas sommaire. Parler de lui était comme appuyer sur un hématome. Malgré le fait que nous soyons séparés depuis si longtemps, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas souffrir rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom. Le revoir ce soir, allait être aussi douloureux que lorsque j'avais perdu ma famille. Toute ma famille. Les souvenirs refoulés remontèrent à la surface. Je m'essuyai les mains rapidement et me massai les tempes comme si cela allait m'aider à ne pas m'épancher sur ma situation scabreuse.

- D'accord, juste professionnel, alors. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que ce rendez-vous était plus...

On aurait dit qu'elle soulevait le tapis sous lequel l'éléphant gigantesque s'était caché. Elle évita le sujet scabreux.

- Laisse tomber, je délire, souligna-t-elle. Je n'insiste pas.

- Merci, étirai-je mes lèvres difficilement.

Elle se releva et je la rejoignis dans le salon. Elle attrapa un plaid qui traînait et l'enveloppa autour de son corps. Les cernes violâtres sous ses yeux me firent culpabiliser de l'avoir fait lever si tôt pour venir me chercher à l'aéroport. Elle avait dû faire une fête mémorable avec tous les autres.

- Où en es-tu du bouquin ? continua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- J'ai le début, la fin et tout un tas de scénarios pour arriver de l'un à l'autre. Je suis épuisée par mes neurones qui n'arrivent pas à fixer correctement le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Mais, je gère, résumai-je.

Elle opina du chef sans aucune remarque. Bien sûr qu'elle ne faisait aucune réflexion. La seule qu'elle s'était permise, j'avais passé deux mois à la digérer. Et je ne digérais pas bien les choses, ni les événements. Généralement, j'étais limitée pour chaque putain d'émotions. Trop fortes et trop difficiles à encaisser. La fuite était comme un jeu. Les événements faisaient de ma vie des pilules difficiles à avaler alors je jouais facilement. J'avais dépassé le stade de la dure à cuire. Une fois encore, je m'étais effacée.

- Tu gères...

Kate répéta ces deux mots lourds de sens, s'abstenant d'épiloguer sur ses deux meilleurs amis séparés. Nous avions fait beaucoup de casse autour de nous. J'avais fait, beaucoup de casse. Sur ce coup-là, je n'avais eu besoin de personne.

- J'ai les papiers du divorce, confessai-je sans faux semblant.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans sa respiration.

- Pas le jour de Noël, ni le suivant, Bella. Vous...

- Kate, il doit refaire sa vie, dis-je faussement.

Ma voix basse me sembla résonner dans la pièce. Comme si l'éléphant ne pouvait pas être capable de me gifler à ce stade de la conversation. Un coup de trompe... facilement.

- Inutile de rester coincés dans cette situation. Il sera d'accord pour les signer, ajoutai-je. Sûrement débarrassé.

- Lui ou toi ?

Elle pivota vers moi, ses cheveux toujours enfarinés et me sonda d'un regard dur.

- Tous les deux, murmurai-je.

- Attends trois jours, me demanda-t-elle.

J'abdiquai. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher les fêtes de tout le monde non plus.

- Si tu veux.

Trois jours à attendre, c'était trois jours à ressasser. J'avais déjà envie de vomir.

- Bella...

Elle laissa courir sa main le long de l'accoudoir et attrapa la mienne pour me réconforter.

- On commence à travailler ? proposai-je en essayant de paraître enthousiaste et surtout, pour changer de sujet.

- D'accord.

Nous passâmes une grande partie de la journée à bosser sur la couverture de mon bouquin qui sortirait au mois de mars. Moi, expliquant ce que je désirais. Elle, en me contredisant. Finalement, c'était génial de voir que l'on pouvait encore se chamailler ailleurs que sur Skype.

Vers seize heures, je rejoignis mon hôtel. Le _Hilton_, propre sous tout rapport, cher pour son service impeccable et impersonnel comme un désir jamais assouvi. Idéal pour une solitaire comme moi. _À mon image._

Je saluai le portier, montai à mon étage. Le dernier. Même chambre.

Depuis qu'Edward et moi étions séparés, je prenais un malin plaisir à revenir ici à la même période. Évidemment, je n'en parlais pas à Kate. Je l'aurais tellement déçue que ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ne la blessait pas. De toute manière, j'appartenais à cette catégorie de filles qui pensaient trop pour agir spontanément. J'étais de ces filles de l'ombre, qui après deux heures du matin où l'alcool avait déjà teinté les cellules grises du groupe auquel elle avait appartenu, se permettait de les espionner de loin. Je n'étais pas non-gratta dans le groupe mais je considérais que je n'y avais plus ma place. Individuellement, je tolérais ma présence avec chacun d'eux. Mais en groupe, c'était tout autre chose. _Edward et toujours Edward._

Le première Noël sans moi, il avait semblé passif. Le second, il avait été trop euphorique pour que cela sonne juste. Nous étions la troisième année. J'espérais presque qu'il ait amené une de ses actrices genre fausse pouliche qui lui tournait autour ou qu'il soit si saoul qu'il ne me reconnaisse même plus. Pas que cela diminuerait ma peine, cependant.

- Bonjour madame Cullen ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, m'annonça la concierge de l'hôtel alors que je soulevai le combiné téléphonique luxueux.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demandai-je, me semblant tout à coup idiote de ne pas avoir souvenir de son nom.

- Il... Il a précisé que Jane Volturi avait programmé ce rendez-vous mais ne s'est pas réellement présenté. Souhaitez-vous que j'insiste auprès de ce monsieur ?

La concierge hésita avant de poser sa question, ce qui me rendit suspicieuse. En même temps, j'attrapai mon cellulaire.

- Non, c'est inutile. Je vais vérifier sur mon agenda.

- Ce monsieur a ajouté qu'il vous attendrait au bar de l'hôtel.

- Je vous remercie. Je descends immédiatement.

Sur mon agenda, il n'y avait plus aucun rendez-vous d'identifié. Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était comme si Jane l'avait annulé sans m'en informer mais que le type m'attendait quand même. J'envisageai d'appeler Jane mais je savais qu'elle passait les fêtes en famille. J'étais assurément la seule à bosser cette fin d'après-midi. Peu importe, je descendis quand même.

À la réception, l'hôtesse, qui visiblement avait organisé mon entrevue, m'aperçut sortir de l'ascenseur et me guida jusqu'à l'entrée du bar.

_Edward._

J'eus un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant. Ce fut si soudain que je marchai sur les pieds de la fille derrière moi. Je m'excusai dans un marmonnement, les sens en alerte.

Mon corps reconnut le sien comme si tous ces mois n'avaient servi à rien. Sa veste de costume noire cintrait ses épaules, délimitant chaque muscle sans superflu. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa façon de se tenir, même si j'étais cinquante mètres derrière lui. Il n'était pas vraiment voûté, ni tout à fait droit. Ses longues jambes passaient sous le comptoir et les bouts de ses pieds tapaient nerveusement en rythme sur le cerceau en inox brossé. De biais, je discernai la marque préférée de sa bière. _Fuller's London Pride_. Ambrée. L'arrière de sa chemise blanche dépassait de sa veste, soulignant au passage la matière brute de son jean. Débraillé. Cool. Attirant.

- Désolée, murmurai-je plus clairement auprès de l'employée du _Hilton_.

- Voulez-vous que...

- Je vous remercie. Je vais le rejoindre.

Elle hocha la tête. Bien sûr, elle venait de faire une faute professionnelle en me cachant l'identité d'Edward. Elle l'avait reconnu. Mais je ne lui en tins même pas cas. Elle se retira discrètement, me laissant à une trentaine de pas de lui. J'évitai de le fixer, simplement par mauvais présage. L'affronter était déjà assez difficile comme ça alors le regarder droit dans les yeux aurait été encore plus gênant. Pas pour l'instant. Il me fallait un peu de répit.

Avec un effort contenu, mes fichus talons me guidèrent jusqu'à lui et je m'assis, sans un mot, sur le siège en cuir noir à côté du sien. Évidemment, j'étais tout sauf tranquille mais nous avions trois années de plus que la dernière fois où nous nous étions réellement parlés alors je devais prendre sur moi. Je devais combattre mon appréhension. Il avait fait l'effort de me retrouver, à moi dorénavant de donner le change. Poliment.

Aussitôt assise, le serveur m'apporta une bière. Rubis, ma préférée. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête.

- Salut, dit-il.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas, mal à l'aise. Et intimidée. Ces choses-là ne changeraient jamais. J'eus un pincement au cœur en assimilant qu'il s'agissait des dernières fois. Si ce n'était pas la dernière. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un et voulait-il en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Salut, lui répondis-je dans un soupir.

Nous restâmes cinq bonnes minutes à siroter notre boisson, avant de nous exprimer. J'eus la sensation d'être folle à lier. Ce silence était affreux. Et je n'eus qu'une envie. Me lever et partir. Mais impossible de me désincarcérer de ma chaise haute. Il était toujours aussi envoûtant. Malgré moi, je voulais lui parler. Même trois mots. Même poser la tête sur son épaule. Même... La confusion s'empara de moi tandis que j'observais le serveur briquer le comptoir en bois noir, déjà sans traces.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de manger quelque part ?

Surprise, je souris assez bizarrement je dois dire. Contre toute attente, Edward Cullen me proposait de discuter autour d'un repas. Nous étions conscients tous les deux que ce soir, nous allions refaire éruption dans la vie l'un de l'autre. Kate avait conspiré au départ. Mais la visite d'Edward au _Hilton_ l'avait coiffée au poteau. Pourquoi ? Sûrement pas pour souper. Soyons clairs.

- Nous sommes censés manger avec nos amis.

- Je sais. C'est le comble pour un type qui n'a pas vraiment faim, pas vrai ?

Il fit tourner son verre d'un demi-tour à gauche puis d'un autre demi-tour à droite. Je bloquai sur ses gestes, faute de mieux.

- Oui, soupirai-je en admirant ses doigts qui dansaient à mesure.

Il traça du bout de son index humide la sérigraphie doré sur le verre. Mes pupilles ne décolèrent pas de son mouvement nerveux.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil soudain au serveur qui était en train de nous observer. Je détournai le regard. De nouveau, j'étais l'attraction. Avec Edward, j'étais au cirque de notre vie et ce soir, n'échappait pas à la règle. J'expirai l'air de mes poumons pour décompresser mon thorax. J'étais nouée de l'intérieur. La sensation était horrible.

- Bien.

- La façon dont tu t'exprimes ne ressemble en rien à un « bien », souligna Edward d'une voix totalement neutre.

- Je donne le change. C'est déjà ça... depuis le temps.

Je haussai mon épaule droite et me réfugiai à l'intérieur de mon cou. Comme si je pouvais échapper à cette discussion. J'espérais être forte. J'avais répété. Mais, j'étais minable. Minable.

- Et je suppose que parler de la pluie et du beau temps ne sont pas non plus des sujets de conversation convenables, me repris-je guidée pas l'honnêteté.

- Non, c'est vrai, temporisa-t-il.

- Pourquoi as-tu convenu d'un rendez-vous avec ma maison d'édition ? le questionnai-je directement.

Aussi calme que s'il vénérait ce moment, il porta sa bière à ses lèvres et en but une lampée. Je l'imitai, appréciant le goût sucré et âpre à la fois. Admirable et détestable. Comme notre couple. Déchu, aussi.

- Ce n'est pas professionnel, admit-il en me regardant pour la toute première fois.

J'esquissai un sourire, soulignant son évidente franchise.

- D'accord. Je vais donc devoir expliquer demain à Jane que tu l'as grugée.

Je souris à peine. Lui aussi.

- Si j'étais hypocrite, je te dirais qu'elle est très facile à berner et que je lui enverrai un mail demain pour m'excuser. Mais, elle était au courant, Bella.

Mon prénom glissa facilement alors que mes tympans crièrent à la mort. J'oubliai presque l'incartade de mon agent. Au moment où je pivotai ma tête loin de son hypnotisme, son alliance me fusilla la vue. Jaune. Brillante. Comme neuve.

J'acquiesçai, à court de mots.

- J'irais bien marcher. Est-ce que tu te joindrais à moi ? Je connais un endroit au calme. Peut-être que l'on pourra même y manger, réitéra-t-il sa proposition.

- D'accord.

Dans ma tête, je couinai plus que parlai. C'était atroce. Me retrouver à côté de lui était un véritable supplice et ce n'était pas dû à son physique ni à sa présence. Non, je revivais mon échec. L'échec de ma vie.

- Je dois aller chercher un manteau dans ma suite. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'attendre ici ? clarifiai-je.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la réception et m'attendis alors que je montais dans ma chambre. Je ramassai mon manteau noir sur le canapé aux formes vintage, faisant tomber au passage le bonnet vert aux couleurs mixtes. Le rappel se posa comme une plume sur un matelas et pourtant, ce fut comme s'il me marquait au fer rouge. La vie apportait parfois ce semblant d'amertume qui gâche plusieurs vies. Ce bonnet était la représentation parfaite de ma faillite personnelle. Je le fourrai dans la poche de mon manteau et claquai la porte en sachant très bien que j'en étais au point de non-retour.

Lorsque les parois de l'ascenseur se séparèrent au niveau zéro, Edward était en train de signer quelques autographes. J'avançai pour libérer l'espace et me planquai dans un coin. J'aperçus un bonnet coincé dans la poche de sa veste. Il n'était pas vert. J'en fus presque soulagée, presque.

Soudain, il se retourna et me vit. Je me forçai à regarder ailleurs. Comme si le merisier haut de gamme qui entourait les deux marches conduisant au bar semblait un bon sujet de dissertation. Je compris alors qu'il était possible d'avoir autant mal au cœur qu'à l'estomac.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa fragrance engloba mes sens comme la première fois où je l'avais rencontré. À côté de moi, je l'observai fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Ses épaules se soulevèrent légèrement et il se bascula alternativement d'un pied à l'autre, comme si sa réflexion l'empêchait de trouver les bons mots. Néanmoins, il sembla se maîtriser tellement que cela m'intimida réellement. En y regardant de près, il était bien le genre de personne qui avançait dans la vie. Sa posture était légèrement indécise mais le fait qu'il soit là me mettait sur le fait accompli.

Il alla jusqu'à amorcer un geste par pure galanterie en me laissant passer devant lui et j'esquivai rapidement la main qui allait atterrir sur ma chute de rein. S'il le remarqua, il ne m'en tint pas cas.

L'air frais et dur aplatit les traits de mon visage et je baissai la tête par confort. Mes cheveux s'amassèrent sur mon côté droit de ma figure et je les ramenai dans mon poing en descendant les larges marches molletonnées par le tapis rouge qui desservaient l'entrée de l'hôtel.

- Voici vos clés, monsieur Cullen, avança le voiturier.

- Merci.

Edward attrapa son jeu de clés et ce fut alors que je remarquai la voiture garée en double fille devant l'hôtel. Il s'agissait d'une Ford noire ancienne. Moyenâgeuse. Mais c'était tout à fait lui.

- Je pensais que tu voulais marcher, dis-je en plaçant mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau.

- Jusqu'à la voiture, bien sûr, me sourit-il.

Les papillons craquèrent dans mon estomac. Par chance, il ouvrit la porte, me distrayant plus par sa tâche que par mes hormones en ébullition. Elles contrattaquaient, les chiennes.

- D'accord, expirai-je.

Lorsque je m'assis, il referma ma portière dans un coup bruyant. Dès que le siège s'affaissa à côté de moi, je me mis en phase de test concernant mon acuité mentale. Dans quoi m'embarquait-il ?

Il démarra et alluma le poste de radio antique. Il frotta ses mains sur son jean pour se réchauffer, m'obligeant à fondre devant ses longs doigts. S'il n'avait pas été acteur, Edward aurait pu être harpiste, architecte, mathématicien ou même tout autre métier qui demandait de la réflexion et de la virtuosité. Malgré tout, il était passionné par son métier d'acteur et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Je resserrai ma grosse veste contre mon corps et saisis rapidement ma ceinture de sécurité. La sensation d'être montée dans la voiture d'un étranger me gagna. L'habitacle m'était inconnu donc difficilement confortable. Sauf qu'à cet instant-là, _Yoü and I_ cracha dans les haut-parleurs.

_Notre première danse ensemble._ Bordel de merde. J'en aurais chialé.

- Où va-t-on ?

Ma question cassa l'ambiance ostensiblement hostile.

- Baltimore ? proposa-t-il.

Un coup d'œil vers lui et je constatai qu'il mordait l'intérieur de ses joues. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mes pupilles s'humidifièrent de le voir amusé. Je bloquai l'émotion. Enfin, j'essayai.

- Euh... Non, Edward. Je ne vais sûrement pas à Baltimore.

- Ok. Toronto ?

Je remuai la tête négativement. Il posa ses mains sur la partie basse du volant au cuir marron usé, virevoltant des doigts dans une cadence musicalement lente.

- Vancouver ?

- Tu n'es pas censé ajouter de la distance avec New York ! le psalmodiai-je en esquissant un sourire.

Il pivota son corps et me regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

- Je tente de profiter de la situation. Tu me connais ?

Je déglutis tout en le dévisageant. Je le connaissais. Profiter de la situation n'était pas quelque chose que j'envisageais, me concernant.

- Plus vraiment.

Pour arrêter de le fixer, je concentrai mes iris sur la console en bois vieilli entre nous.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Bella, chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui, murmurai-je.

Il posa ses doigts sur les miens, stoppant le manifeste de musique que j'enchaînais nerveusement moi aussi avec le crochet de la ceinture que je tenais encore dans ma main droite.

- Attache ta ceinture, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas démarrer sinon.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Je lui jetai une œillade furtive, réalisant que mon étourderie était la cause de notre _stand-by_. Ses lèvres n'atteignirent pas ses yeux mais il camoufla très mal son amusement. J'étais dans la peau d'une sombre idiote, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de se moquer gentiment de moi.

Je crochetai l'attache, la ratant trois fois avant d'être solidement immobilisée. Une fois achevé le petit spectacle de ma maladresse anxieuse, il s'engagea sur la chaussée, naviguant au milieu du flux de voitures. Il devait avoir la bagnole la plus pourrie du parking du _Hilton_, ce qui me relaxa. Au moins un endroit où l'on n'irait pas chercher le célèbre acteur hollywoodien, Edward Cullen.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- D'où sors-tu cette antiquité ?

- Ah, elle ! Je l'ai achetée de moitié avec Dém. Elle marche bien, je t'assure. Nous l'avons faîte réviser, se justifia-t-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- C'est...

- Bizarre ?

- Oui, drôle et bizarre. Je suppose qu'elle a beaucoup de valeur.

- Tu supposes mal, Bella ! Elle ne vaut rien, pas un kopeck !

J'échouai lamentablement dans le but de ne pas observer son profil longiligne. Le voir aussi décontracté m'obligea à chercher par quelle recette il était arrivé à ce résultat. À côté de lui, je devais ressembler à une sorte d'extraterrestre. Raide comme un piquet. Pâle comme la mort.

- En fait, inspira-t-il, nous l'avons achetée l'année dernière.

- Oh ! Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je sais, sourit-il de manière énigmatique.

J'étais le genre de fille qui ne s'attardait pas sur l'intendance. Pourtant, lui et moi étions mariés depuis plusieurs années. Si j'avais pour ainsi dire, zieuté nos relevés bancaires conjoints, je l'aurais peut-être su. Edward Cullen me connaissait par cœur. Oublier mon chagrin, passait surtout par se faire violence, alors je n'entrais jamais dans les détails de notre vie commune, par peur de ranimer les sentiments. Les raviver était comme marcher sur des charbons ardents. Brûlants et tuants. Très peu pour moi. Mon mal était vivant et vainqueur.

- Avec Démétri, nous avons décidé d'investir ensemble et nous avons fait un deal. Si ça marchait pour cette épave, on continuerait ensemble, sur une toute autre voie.

L'entendre me parler de ce qu'il avait fait de son côté ces dernières années, me demanda une concentration extrême. J'effleurai la crampe au cœur en saisissant qu'il était allé de l'avant. C'était déroutant. Tout simplement difficile à imaginer. Je n'avais pas envie de commenter. Pas envie de l'écouter alors je me tus comme un petit soldat face au front. _Prête à être fusillée._

- Alors nous avons continué, poursuit-il. Nous prévoyons d'investir dans un club, Kate a dû t'en parler.

_Prête à être achevée…_

Au bout de trente minutes, la voiture se dirigea vers une impasse, en plein centre-ville. Il se gara face à un immeuble puis descendit du véhicule, un trousseau de clés à la main. Je l'étudiai avec attention, digérant toujours les informations. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible et souleva la porte de garage en ferraille qui sembla extrêmement lourde. Il donna un dernier coup en levant les talons afin qu'elle se bloque en hauteur et ses hanches se découvrirent partiellement. Par respect, je louchai sur la borne incendie plantée sur la voie piétonne. Le siège s'affaissa quelques secondes plus tard et il se gara au milieu d'un espace clos.

- Attends une seconde avant de sortir, d'accord ?

J'opinai du chef en évaluant les alentours. Il claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la porte sectionnelle. Il la referma dans un fracas du diable. Mon cœur tambourina tellement fort que je me demandais si le boucan ne venait pas de moi. Je me repris à deux fois pour tendre l'oreille.

Puis, ma portière s'écarta dans un grincement strident et le froid s'infiltra à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Je me détachai rapidement. Il me tendit sa main et après coup, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à la prendre. Les sensations qui prirent possession de moi furent indéfinissables. Lui, la serra fort mais ne dit rien.

Nous contournâmes la Ford et le claquement de mes talons bordeaux tapant sur le goudron abîmé, maintint mon attention à son maximum. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je ne m'évanouisse pas, la faute n'appartenant qu'à sa main dans la mienne. Quand soudain, dans un geste intime, il entrelaça nos doigts ensemble. Je calai, mes pas soudés au sol, et clignai des yeux sans discrétion comme si j'avais du mal à saisir l'instant. Edward Cullen venait une nouvelle fois de m'hypnotiser. Le flot de larmes que je manquais de déverser à chaque fois que je pensais à nous, menaça de déborder. Je repris ma marche une demi-seconde plus tard, toujours sans commentaire de la part d'Edward. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait senti.

- Où sommes-nous ? arrivai-je à formuler.

Je repoussai à l'extrême l'envie de coller mon corps au sien. Et pas uniquement pour me réchauffer.

- Tu vas voir, murmura-t-il.

Son trousseau retentit au milieu de la place. Le son minimisa à peine la circulation new-yorkaise. Il fallut se baisser légèrement pour franchir une espèce de dôme étroit et incrusté de pierres brunes érodées. Durant ce moment, il se rapprocha de moi et sa main se détacha de mes doigts pour se glisser au niveau de mes reins tandis que l'autre saisissait ma main lâche. Nous étions si serrés que ma respiration se coupa. Je vacillai et il me retint, imperturbable.

Nous débouchâmes ensuite dans une seconde arrière-cour d'où une odeur de poubelle s'infiltra. Un ramassis de bouteilles vides et cartons mouillés étaient abandonné çà et là. Je limitai ma respiration, dégoutée par la puanteur.

- Nous sommes à l'arrière du club ? l'interrogeai-je pour reprendre la conversation.

- Oui. Du bar, plus précisément.

Il inséra la clé dans la porte en bois brut, crépie sur le bas par des traces de solides coups de pieds. Il balança ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il hésita avant d'en dire plus.

- On entre ? suggérai-je.

Ses pectoraux à travers sa chemise relâchèrent l'air.

- Ce n'est pas très net, je l'admets. Mais cela peut être bien, expliqua-t-il de façon anxieuse. Après un grand nettoyage. S'il te plaît, ne te fie pas à ta première impression. Elle sera mauvaise, c'est certain mais...

- Promis, murmurai-je.

Honnêtement, je me demandais pourquoi il voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais. Cela faisait plus de deux années que nous ne nous étions pas vus et ce soir, il me présentait son projet pour l'avenir comme si cela pouvait être important pour moi. Peut-être parce qu'ils envisageaient de passer chacune de leurs fêtes ici ? Comme si je pouvais m'incruster...

Néanmoins, je m'attendais aux prochaines paroles. Nos chemins étaient en train de se séparer. La nausée tenta d'emporter le peu d'estime qu'il me restait et d'une déglutition forcée, j'essayai de dominer mon malaise. Je n'avais pas besoin de me replonger dans le néant. Je savais ce que j'avais fait. La faute me revenait entièrement et je devais l'assumer. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je devrais voir tout ça, amorçai-je mon point de vue.

- On en discutera après, Bella. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Ce soir, juste ce soir.

Ses pupilles espéraient sans doute que j'abandonne mon questionnement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Sa posture devant la porte, apparaissait sur la défensive. Je lui avais fait tellement de mal que je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il me parlait encore. Pourquoi était-il venu me chercher jusqu'à mon hôtel ?

Pour l'heure, j'acquiesçai docilement et il déverrouilla la porte en donnant un coup d'épaule franc. L'ouverture céda sous sa force.

- Entre et attends-moi ici, je vais allumer l'électricité.

- Oui, répondis-je dans un chuchotis.

Sa main quitta la mienne et le sentiment de solitude reprit le dessus. Facilement. Constant. Ce n'était même plus du manque à ce moment-là, j'étais lucide.

Je fermai les yeux afin d'arrêter le trouble qui gagnait chaque parcelle de mon épiderme. La rupture entre nous me semblait encore plus indigeste. Même soudaine. À mes dépends.

Soudain ses doigts enlacèrent les miens et j'eus un nouveau mouvement de recul, ouvrant les paupières instantanément. La lumière vive d'un couloir m'aveugla.

- Ce n'est que moi, me rassura-t-il.

_Que lui. Tellement lui. Surtout lui._

- Désolée, je...

Un point noir s'infiltra devant mes yeux et je battis des paupières pour me soulager inutilement.

- Cette lumière est épouvantable, je te l'accorde.

Son humeur joyeuse me paralysa et m'anesthésia à la fois.

- La lumière ! souris-je. Je dirais qu'il n'y a pas que la lumière. Je peux te citer au moins cent points négatifs concernant ce pub et je n'en ai vu même pas vu le dixième.

Il étira ses lèvres à son tour avec un brin de nostalgie. Pire d'affection. Comment pouvait-il encore me regarder comme cela ?

- Pas la première impression, Bella. Tu me l'as promis, me rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

- Pardon.

- Fais preuve de clémence à mon égard. Là, j'en ai vraiment, vraiment besoin.

- Je plaisantais. Est-ce que cela s'améliore sur les quatre-vingt-dix pour cent restants ?

Il éclata de rire et il balança nos mains jointes, puis il l'enveloppa notre poing uni avec sa seconde main. Son geste intime me replongea dans le passé. Mon regard sombra dans le sien. Il pétillait d'amour et je pris peur en l'assimilant. Se pourrait-il que... ?

- Bon, on va rester ici alors, décréta-t-il. Le couloir puant, l'ampoule halogène aveuglante et le sol à la fois glissant et collant !

Je regardai par terre. Le carrelage bon marché était réellement louche.

- Jusqu'à quand ? dis-je distraitement.

- Toute la vie, chuchota-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules, limitant l'arrogance de ses paroles, tandis que j'encaissais leur signification. Nous nous étions mariés pour la vie mais visiblement notre chienne de vie avait repris ses droits. Mes yeux me prirent en traitre. Faute de mieux, je me soustrayais de son regard.

- Mais nous avons autre chose de meilleur à faire, je pense, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux. Son geste échauffa mon corps. Je n'avais même plus honte de me mettre à nue devant lui. Ses pupilles vertes me séduisirent mais je me repris le plus rapidement possible. Étrangement, je me sentis apaisée comme si son regard suturait ma plaie béante. Ses mains caressèrent à nouveau les miennes, m'apaisant librement.

- On reprend cette intéressante visite ? me proposa-t-il.

- Oui, allons-y.

Il me lâcha et nous avançâmes, lui plus en avant que moi.

- Garde l'esprit ouvert, Bells, ok ?

Le coup au cœur qui s'en suivit à l'évocation de mon surnom me fit trembler. Plus personne ne m'appelait comme cela. Mes parents, lui. J'avais tellement perdu.

Il se retourna vivement alors que j'arrêtais d'avancer. Il devait réaliser autant que moi de son... débordement. Nous nous jaugeâmes, presque excessivement.

- Certaines choses ne peuvent pas changer. Tu peux les combattre autant que tu le veux, tu ne pourras pas changer ni l'histoire ni les gens.

Il dit cela gravement comme s'il l'avait réfléchi pendant un millier d'années. C'était à la fois beau et vrai. Une vérité qui me déchirait mais une vérité quand même.

- Je sais, ajoutai-je dans un tremblement.

Nous reprîmes le pas puis il écarta une porte jaunie par le temps. Il me fit entrer la première. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il alluma l'interrupteur. J'eus le souffle coupé en découvrant les lieux.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

Je pivotai vers lui lentement. Le premier bouton de sa chemise était défait. La confiance murée jusqu'alors en moi s'étiola et je tendis ma main droite vers lui. Il s'en saisit avec un petit sourire narquois qui me fit dégouliner de bonheur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je portais attention à lui.

- Bien sûr. Je n'oublierai jamais, avouai-je.

Il donna une pression légère sur moi et ma main gauche se retrouva sur son épaule, détaillant minutieusement le tissu de qualité de son veston. Un excès de douceur plongea mon regard sur mon vernis bordeaux assorti à ma robe, puis remonta vers son cou pâle. Les cheveux parsemant le haut de sa nuque étaient coupés relativement court et je bloquai l'envie d'y passer ma main. Je rêvais de souligner le dessus de son épaule en découpant chaque muscle de sa peau laiteuse. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Tel Eros dominant mon monde.

- Bienvenue dans le club Cullen-Volturi. Ton pub, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Félicitations, répondis-je chamboulée.

Le raz-de-marée d'émotions me condamna à subir la sentence de notre rapprochement. L'amour que je lui portais était bien vivant et faisait revivre mon cœur malheureux.

- C'est le tien, Bella, répéta-t-il. Même si techniquement, tu n'étais pas tout à fait au courant, tu es aussi ici chez toi.

Il me sourit et pressa mon corps contre le sien, mûrissant l'affection encore et toujours.

- Légalement, appuyai-je pour éclaircir la situation.

Il me relâcha à peine.

- La signature définitive est dans deux mois donc tu as raison, dans deux mois légalement. Effectivement.

Dans deux mois, nous serions légalement en instance de divorce mais je le gardai pour moi, pour l'instant.

Je reculai d'un pas, dans l'incertitude de supporter mes pensées déchirantes. Il rattrapa ma main, soutenant mon regard, le fouillant. Il me criait de façon muette de ne pas m'enfuir. Mais moi, j'étais une fois de plus en train de déraper émotionnellement. La tension entre nous était montée dès l'instant où je m'étais assise au bar du _Hilton _et graduait sans cesse sans que nous puissions la stopper. Je redoutai le point de scission.

- Je me rappelle t'avoir vue pour la première fois, ici, désigna-t-il du menton, un point en direction du bar.

Il mordilla sa lèvre, l'esprit ailleurs.

- C'est vrai, lui souris-je, alternant expiration et inspiration. Ce moment pour moi était tellement étrange.

- Étrange ? Est-ce que je dois me sentir vexé ?

Il avança, diminuant l'écart entre nous. Cette fois-ci, il combla l'espace. L'allégresse reprit le dessus, invariablement sadique.

- Non, Edward bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui souris-je, enivrée par son odeur. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir eu une vision. Tes yeux tranchaient tellement au milieu de tout ce vert excentrique. C'était...

Il se mit à rire et son visage se rapprocha de moi. Il lâcha ma main droite et sa main gauche me fit tourner sur moi-même, dansant gauchement. Les sourcils froncés, il évalua nos gestes précaires, le positionnement de nos corps l'un par rapport à l'autre. Comme si l'intimité devait être réapprise. J'exécutai le mouvement sans aucune perfection même si j'étais guidée par un perfectionniste. Mes pieds migrèrent sur les siens et il éclata un sourire. Mon cœur bondit. Il agissait sans un brin de séduction ou plutôt il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était touchant. Toujours aussi naturel et toujours aussi addictif. Je l'aimais tellement. À en crever, putain.

- L'autoradio de ta voiture jouait la première chanson sur laquelle nous avons dansé... tout à l'heure.

- Je sais, se concentra-t-il. Je l'écoute en boucle pour ne pas oublier.

_Quoi ?_

- Oublier, quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, sceptique.

- Notre histoire. Nous.

Son regard malheureux fusionna le mien avec une honnêteté sans pareille. Mon souffle mourut quelque part à l'intérieur de ma gorge et l'air s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Je ne peux pas oublier, m'obligeai-je à lui dire, chaque mot peinant à sortir.

- Personne ne te demande d'oublier. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Notre histoire n'est réelle que parce que notre destin la guide. Les embûches font parties des histoires vivantes. Le bonheur aussi.

Je hochai la tête imperceptiblement. Il caressa le dessus de ma main dans un geste tendre. Son visage pencha pour amplifier l'attention. Ses magnifiques yeux se voilèrent légèrement tant il détaillait les expressions de mes traits.

- Personne ne te demande de guérir, Bells. Je ne veux pas que tu changes non plus.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Je bloquai dessus sans le vouloir, emballée par son toucher. Je ne voulais pas paraître intrusive mais sa façon d'être était grisante. Je devais absolument me reprendre.

- J'ai essayé d'oublier mais je n'en suis pas capable, me justifiai-je honteuse.

- J'ai eu plus de deux ans pour y réfléchir, moi aussi.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles tourner la page et... Le club...

- Tourner la page ? Quelle page ? se pétrifia-t-il.

- Nous, murmurai-je simplement.

Il porta une de ses mains sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement. Ses gestes étaient précis, connus et facilement réappris.

- Mon amour, je ne veux pas tourner la page. Je veux la continuer avec toi. Je t'ai laissé de l'espace parce que tu culpabilisais tellement que je me sentais inutile. J'étais tellement impuissant.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça.

- Ta peine empirait avec moi dans ton giron. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser m'annoncer un jour que tu veuilles divorcer ou que tu sois la Bella de quelqu'un autre.

Je déglutis et fixai le col ouvert de sa chemise. Je l'aperçus sourire.

- J'ai amené les papiers du divorce, lui confessai-je dans un soupir.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser. Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Stupéfaite, je fermai les paupières.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais bien que je ne les signerai jamais.

- Je voulais te libérer, expliquai-je à voix basse.

Il s'éloigna puis m'entraîna vers une des banquettes en sky vieillie. Il s'assit. Ses mains saisirent mes hanches et il me positionna à côté de lui. Même s'il ne me laissait pas le choix, je n'arrivais pas à clôturer l'échange. J'aurais pu être hypocrite et le laisser en plan mais au fond de moi, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche. J'avais besoin d'entendre comment il vivait tout ça, comment il envisageait la suite.

- Je ne veux pas refaire ma vie avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai vu personne pendant ces longs mois. Je te resterai fidèle toute ma vie et dans notre monde imparfait, je nourris le plaisir que toi aussi.

Je hochai la tête doucement, écoutant son ton sûr, dur sur certaines syllabes.

- Je suis certain que toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à vivre. Nous avons perdu notre bébé, Bella. Je suis conscient que la vérité est aussi difficile à entendre pour toi que pour moi. Aussi douloureuse pour tous les deux. Mais je veux revoir ma femme. Recommencer notre vie et essayer de nous faire passer ce cap.

Il s'approcha de moi, prit mes deux mains ensemble et les frotta comme s'il essayait de se redonner confiance. Son souffle sur la peau de mon corps me poussa à le regarder à travers mes cils.

- Je pensais que tu aurais accepté le divorce.

Il gloussa puis sa langue recourba distraitement ses lèvres.

- Penses-tu vraiment que lorsque j'ai forcé l'entrée de la baraque à Los Angeles, c'était pour t'abandonner au premier écart ? Jamais de la vie. J'ai plus de projets que ton imagination ne saurait décrire.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Oui, mon imagination était ma propre réalité. Pas la sienne. Il était peut-être temps de l'admettre.

- J'ai autre chose à te montrer.

- Quelque chose d'aussi sale que ce taudis ?

- Hé, je compte bien te faire bosser dans ce taudis, un ou deux soirs par semaine ! Viens, madame Cullen. J'ai un détail à te faire voir.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes du bar. Je n'avais pas donné mon accord sur quoi que ce soit mais Edward Cullen décidait pour nous. Je l'aimais pour tout ce qu'il représentait et ce soir, un sentiment de renouveau naissait dans mes entrailles.

- Tu ne fermes pas ?

- Tout à l'heure. Et puis, ça ne risque rien. Garde toujours l'esprit ouvert, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai. Sa main me parut insécable de la mienne. Je refusais presque qu'il ait deux pas d'avance alors je marchai collé-serré à son corps.

Il reprit le chemin de l'arrière-cour et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une résidence moderne cachée par de hauts arbres, que je n'avais pas remarquée, certainement trop focalisée sur Edward.

- C'est en vente. Avec le club. J'ai signé pour l'acheter.

Il me positionna devant lui puis reposa ses mains sur mes épaules alors que j'entourai mes bras autour de mon corps, en-dessous de ma poitrine. Il descendit sur mes avant-bras et serra ses mains légèrement, intensifiant notre intimité.

- L'entrée est jolie, évaluai-je en regardant la porte massive en alu bleu nuit.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien entrer ?

Je décalai mon visage vers lui. Son expression espérait un signe positif de ma part et cela m'attendrit totalement. Il était toujours amoureux de moi. L'Edward Cullen, acteur qui baissait la tête quand il se faisait shooté et questionné pour en connaître plus sur sa vie privée. Sa femme ou ex-femme, l'accident de voiture tragique qui avait coûté la vie au bébé qu'ils attendaient. Toutes ces vidéos où son visage paraissait neutre alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il souffrait de mon absence. Il pleurait son bébé, pas encore né. Il m'aimait.

- Oui.

- Il fait tellement froid, dehors. Viens, on va attraper la mort.

Il tapa un code sur un boitier près de la porte d'entrée et elle se déverrouilla. Il se déplaça pour me laisser passer. Une chaleur paisible m'entoura immédiatement. Edward, lui, frissonna derrière moi.

- Tu vis ici ? percutai-je.

- Non. Enfin, si. Depuis ce week-end. Sinon j'étais toujours à L.A. Je n'ai jamais quitté notre maison.

- J'ai vu quelques photos de toi qui circulaient sur le net, avouai-je.

Il passa la main derrière son cou.

- Ils n'ont pas arrêté les premiers mois. J'en pouvais plus. Je suis resté chez Kat et Dém un moment.

- J'étais au courant, elle me l'avait dit.

- J'ai emmené quelques affaires, ici. On poursuit la visite ?

- Oui.

Il entrelaça nos doigts ce qui diminua mon intimidation. Découvrir cette maison, celle où il allait désormais vivre me perturba. Cette nouvelle toute entière me troubla.

Avec sa cheminée délimitant la partie salle à manger, le salon prolongea mon apaisement. La pièce en suivant pouvait recevoir tous nos amis et je m'imaginais bien Edward animer des soirées épiques, taquinant Kate, faisant batailler Lily et complotant avec Emmett. Tout ça sous le regard exaspéré mais amusé de Rose.

La cuisine était spacieuse et bien agencée, un bureau, une lingerie, cinq chambres à l'étage, dont quelques-unes dotées de suite parentale complète et nous avions fait le tour du propriétaire. Je ne fis aucun commentaire. S'il était décidé pour acheter cette jolie maison de ville, je ne pensais pas avoir à m'y opposer. Je tins sa main durant toute la durée de la visite. Il ne s'emporta pas et me laissa matière à cogiter. Honnêtement tout ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait donné matière à réfléchir. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Pourtant, il me sembla que sa main était la seule chose que je ne voulais plus quitter. Chaude, large, protectrice.

- La signature définitive de cette maison ne se fera que lundi mais le propriétaire m'a laissé organiser les travaux et y emménager avant la date. Nous devons avoir l'air d'un couple solvable, sourit-il alors que nous nous assîmes sur le canapé gris souris du salon.

Les flammes dansèrent à travers la paroi vitrée de la cheminée et une douce chaleur réchauffa la pièce. Les fêtes avaient débuté avant même que je ne le réalise. Mais ici, aucunes décorations redondantes. Aucune joie ne transgressait la rénovation de cette maison. Pour l'instant, il était un étranger qui venait de poser quelques bagages. Et moi, rien qu'une invitée qui contemplait les lieux.

Au milieu de ce silence nouveau, nous entendîmes un cri perçant de l'autre côté de la cour. Kate. Nous nous levâmes de concert et nous avançâmes vers la haute fenêtre, proche de la porte d'entrée. Kate tournoyait dans les bras de Démétri. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes et s'embrassaient. Il la reposa et elle admira sa main.

- Enfin, il l'a fait, rit Edward.

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine, d'une humeur soudainement enjouée.

- Il m'en a parlé ce matin. Il stressait à mort. Fatigué et tellement drôle. Tu l'aurais vu. Un Flanagan dans un de ces moments de pire détresse.

Edward me sourit, heureux.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps il combine ça, se marra-t-il. Il changeait de scénario à peu près tous les deux jours.

J'esquissai à mon tour un sourire, rien qu'en l'imaginant.

- C'est touchant, définis-je alors que Kate essuyait ses yeux et sautait une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Dém.

- Pas autant que nous ! se vanta Edward.

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- C'était différent ! Tes moyens financiers n'étaient pas les mêmes que Démétri, lui rappelai-je. Et puis, c'est le geste qui compte.

- J'aimerais que l'on reprenne notre vie ensemble. Ici.

Sa voix sonna clairement à côté de moi. De but en blanc, ses mots résonnèrent dans le silence de cette maison.

Je fermai les yeux pour couper court au spectacle à l'extérieur et mesurai les paroles d'Edward. Je me retournai vers lui respectueusement. Son visage espérait une réponse positive. Encore une autre.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, Bella ?

- Plus que jamais, confessai-je.

Il se fendit d'un sourire alors que je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi à répondre aussi spontanément.

- Je sais que tu viens à New York depuis deux ans pour me voir.

Ses mains entourèrent ma gorge, réclamant ma peau. Je me rapprochai de lui automatiquement. Il entra en contact avec mon corps et me serra dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, oubliant déjà l'endroit où nous étions, la pièce propre et à peine meublée.

- Est-ce que tu m'as vue ? chuchotai-je.

- Non mais j'aurais tellement voulu.

Il respira mon odeur et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je remontai mes mains sur la peau nue de sa nuque, fourrageant quelques cheveux à portée.

- Mais les débits de ta carte ont parlé pour toi, ajouta-t-il. Tes billets d'avion et tes notes d'hôtel ne passaient pas inaperçus. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir, mon amour ?

Le sang demeurera comme bloqué dans mon organe central, faisant retentir un _la_ vif qui ne demandait qu'à chanter.

- La peur peut-être... Que tu me dises que tout était fini. Je reconnais toutes mes fautes, Edward. Sans exception.

Il redressa son visage. Ses mains effleurèrent mes hanches, m'obligeant à affronter son regard. Ses questions.

- Tu n'as fait aucune faute.

- Il est mort à cause de moi.

Ma voix tremblota.

- Tu as eu un accident de la circulation. Ça aurait pu être banal à Los Angeles si tu n'avais pas été enceinte. J'aimerais tellement que tu entendes ce que je te dis.

- Je t'entends, Edward, expirai-je dans un murmure.

- Alors, comprends-le.

Trop insoutenable, mes pupilles se reportèrent sur un magazine qui traînait. _L'Interview Magazine _du mois de janvier sur lequel il faisait la prochaine couverture. Edward donnait le change parfaitement mais cela sonnait faux. Ceci, je le comprenais.

- J'aurais tellement voulu vous protéger.

- Je sais.

Le hoquet d'un sanglot récalcitrant se broya dans ma gorge et la couverture se dissipa, brouillant ma vue. Je me forçai à respirer correctement m'aidant avec les moyens que je connaissais. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et notre attention fut accaparée par du bruit à l'extérieur. J'aperçus Emmett et Jasper fonçant sur Démétri et le plaquant gentiment au sol, faisant crier Kate une nouvelle fois. Je souris, en pensant qu'ils paraissaient tous tellement heureux.

- Je te pardonne.

Mon visage pivota vers celui d'Edward. Il me sonda avec une détermination sans précédent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit prête à en dire plus mais je crois que je perdis la tête à cet instant-là. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues. Surpris, il ne recula pas non plus. Je levai les talons et fis ce que mon cœur me dictait de faire depuis que j'avais été si près de lui. Je l'embrassai.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer ouvrirent les vannes de mon cœur, aérant mes veines et déployant mon sang partout. Bien vite, l'oxygène me manqua tant la passion m'emporta. Ses mains encerclèrent mon corps dans l'éventualité que je m'échappe. Mais j'en étais bien incapable.

- Reste ici, avec moi, madame Cullen.

Sa respiration était aussi saccadée. Les mots choisis me rappelaient ce que je représentais pour lui. Ce que j'avais accepté en l'épousant.

- Est-ce que tu veux partir de Los Angeles parce que tu veux t'offrir un nouveau départ ? le questionnai-je à bout de souffle. Avec moi ?

- Partir ne réparera rien, nous en sommes conscients toi et moi. Être ensemble, voilà ce que je veux.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

- Pourquoi, Edward ?

- Pour des milliards de raisons. Ton indépendance vis à vis de l'écriture. Ta facilité de compréhension des autres. Le fait que l'on ait droit à notre chance. Le fait est que je t'aime, Bella. C'était ma chance à l'époque. Désormais, tu es mon destin et même si nous avons dû affronter ce drame chacun à notre manière, être séparés me rend malheureux. Je préfère souffrir avec toi que seul, finit-il.

- Tu es malheureux, répétai-je bouleversée.

- Chaque jour de cette putain de vie, Bella. J'ai perdu cet enfant mais, je t'ai aussi perdue, toi.

- Je suis navrée, soufflai-je honteuse.

- Répare-moi, Isabella. Répare-moi sans me faire oublier.

Sa requête ressembla à une prière. Son visage, normalement enjoué, avait les traits tirés, alternant lutte affective et décision irrémédiable.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux en être capable. Je suis à peine en vie, Edward.

- Essaye.

Dans cette conversation profonde, seul ce mot devint un signe évident de promesse. Pourrais-je encore le rendre heureux ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, madame Cullen. Affronte la vérité, me sourit-il amoureusement. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon alliance. J'ai toujours repoussé les femmes.

- Et il a dû y en avoir un paquet, marmonnai-je.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais quitté mon alliance non plus.

- Et Dieu sait que des vautours ont dû te tourner autour !

- Pas tant que ça, évaluai-je.

- Mais bien sûr...

Edward me traîna jusqu'au canapé. Il balança la télécommande de l'écran géant sur la grande table basse et il m'affala à côté de lui. Il accrocha mes genoux à l'arrière et les laissa reposer sur ses cuisses. La position répondait à cette nouvelle intimité.

- Je n'ai plus envie de tourner.

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je. Ton film avec Gütberg était si génial, Edward. Je l'ai tellement aimé.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Ah bon ? me taquina-t-il. Tu l'as vu.

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si je t'ai suivi ici pendant les fêtes, je t'ai suivi partout le reste de l'année. Tu as tellement travaillé durant ces trois dernières années. Je n'ai rien loupé.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, Bells. Je suis encore jeune mais j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir fait que parader. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu. Ni comment je le suis devenu.

Ses derniers mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche comme lorsqu'un filet d'eau s'écoule d'un robinet mal vissé. On remarque tout de suite que le robinet déconne. Ici, sur ce canapé confortable, il ne s'agissait plus de notre enfant, plus de moi et mes lamentations. Edward devint primordial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Son bras droit s'enfila derrière mon cou et ma main se reposa sur son torse, jouant machinalement avec un bouton de sa chemise. Dire que sa peau juste en-dessous me désirait encore... Comment était-ce possible ?

- Le docteur Benfield est de bons conseils, je le sais pour l'avoir consulté mais il y a ici un spécialiste du couple qui me semble intéressant de solliciter. Ici, à New York. Je veux dire...

- Tu as consulté Benfield ?

J'eus l'impression d'avoir la berlue.

- Ouais, jusqu'à présent, marmotta-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas que...

- Bella, j'avais autant besoin d'aide que toi. Benfield n'a jamais évoqué tes rendez-vous avec lui, je peux t'en assurer.

Ses mains caressèrent distraitement mes cuisses, sur la matière épaisse de ma robe. Elles me carbonisèrent sur place. Je me mis à combattre mes pensées perverses malgré notre conversation sérieuse et déterminante pour notre avenir.

- D'accord, me repris-je alors qu'il traçait des arabesques sur mes jambes. Je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre. J'étais venue à New York pour te proposer de divorcer mais...

Il remua la tête.

- Comme tu m'as embrassé, il y a peut-être huit minutes de cela, je te proposerai demain de brûler tes papiers ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce que tu veux, madame Cullen.

Je souris alors qu'il appuyait sur ma nuque pour me guider vers lui. Ses lèvres escaladèrent ma tempe et je me penchai avec facilité pour franchir une nouvelle fois le danger. Discuter avec lui avait toujours été dangereux et ce soir, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Je veux rester madame Cullen, soupirai-je alors qu'il étendait mes jambes et m'allongeait.

Son corps recouvrit le mien sans peser. Il déboutonna mon manteau et sépara les pans afin d'apercevoir l'ensemble de ma plastique.

- Tes désirs seront des ordres, mon amour. J'ai signé pour un mariage et j'affronterai mes démons, avec toi. Je combattrai les tiens par la même occasion et ils ont intérêt à faire place nette.

Significativement, son index gauche longea ma tempe et passa sur le contour de mes lèvres. Les siennes, à peine plus pulpeuses depuis que nous nous étions embrassés, me rendirent avide.

- Tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi ? Ici, à New York. Tu veux que je travaille dans ce club. Là, à côté de notre maison. Avec cette vieille bagnole qui manque de perdre deux roues ? Et que nous entamions une thérapie de couple ?

Il me sourit pleinement. Ses pupilles émeraude crépitèrent face à mes paroles. Quelques minuscules pattes d'oie avaient commencé à siéger sur les côtés extérieurs de ses yeux et je le trouvai d'autant plus séduisant. L'observer vieillir était son plus beau cadeau, je ne devais pas le décevoir encore une fois.

- Tu aurais dû compléter par d'autres évidences, Bells. Je veux te faire l'amour, glander tous les matins au lit, partir en vacances avec toi, te regarder évoluer dans cette maison comme si elle avait toujours été la tienne. Me noyer dans le plaisir de t'avoir près de moi. Te rendre heureuse, étant mon souhait le plus cher. Te faire un bébé, sans oublier celui que l'on a perdu… Plus tard. T'offrir des conneries comme un pub ou une autre vieille bagnole. Louer ta maison de famille à L.A. pour éviter que tu ne t'y réfugies. Non pas que cela soit mauvais mais je vais y laisser mes nerfs. Je veux te combler chaque Noël même si tu détestes ça et te faire porter un bonnet vert, même de force jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses jamais me quitter.

Ma bouche parcourut l'espace entre nous et la sienne l'accueillit avec un plaisir non feint. Ses mains remontèrent mes flancs jusqu'à effleurer mes seins. Nous gémîmes, ensemble, pris par la douce douleur.

- Tu veux avoir un autre bébé ?

Il gloussa et fourra sa tête dans mon cou. Il embrassa ma carotide.

- Je pensais que tu allais me foutre à terre quand je t'ai proposé de louer ton refuge sur la côte ouest.

_Oui, ça aussi._ Je ris.

- Du moment que l'on garde un toit où vivre, je me fiche de ce que l'on fait du reste. Mais... Pour...

Je gigotai mal à l'aise.

- Chérie, il ne s'agit pas d'avoir un bébé-pansement mais c'est évident, j'ai toujours voulu une famille avec toi. Avant et plus tard.

- Alors si nous allons mieux, tu crois que...

Sa bouche effleura ma joue.

- On en fera autant que tu en veux, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Son pardon, sa promesse de me rendre heureux, sa demande d'être réunis à nouveau pour se faire du bien. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le soulagement gonfla dans mes entrailles.

- Attends, dis-je.

Nous nous relevâmes lentement et je farfouillai dans mon manteau. Je me levai comme si j'avais le feu sur moi et me débattis avec ma manche. Edward pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de se moquer de moi et je le repoussai d'un petit coup sur l'épaule. Il s'étala contre le dossier du sofa, terriblement enjoué.

Ses mains errèrent tantôt dans ses cheveux tantôt sur ses cuisses.

- Arrête de te moquer, Cullen.

- Tu es tellement mignonne, là maintenant. Regarde-toi, souffla-t-il.

Au moment où je sortis le bonnet de ma poche, il battit des paupières.

- Tu l'as gardé ?

- J'ai pensé que tu sais... tu aurais voulu le reprendre au cas où un jour, tu aurais des enfants. Avec le recul, cela semble glauque. C'était idiot, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que...

Je grimaçai. Je me sentis terriblement fautive. Et stupide, encore. Edward, lui se contenta de se relever et attrapa ma main. Sans un mot, il nous entraîna dans l'escalier et prit le chemin d'une des chambres. Les murs étaient blancs et la pièce totalement vide. J'entrai à sa suite. Une odeur de peinture fraîche en émanait.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies amené. Lorsque je te l'ai offert, c'est devenu un souvenir mémorable. Tu étais tellement comique. Tu boudais comme une gamine mais tu étais flattée. Dis-le maintenant.

Il riait, ce morpion, fier de lui.

- J'avais une sale tête avec ça sur le coin du museau. Franchement...

- Tu étais très belle. Tu m'appartenais.

Il avança vers moi, pencha la tête sur le côté. Il me détailla puis ses doigts fourragèrent mes longs cheveux bruns.

- Je suis toujours à toi, enfin si...

- Oh mais j'en suis certain, dit-il en soulignant mon alliance du bout des doigts. Et tu penses que j'aurais cru à une séparation définitive ?

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

- Non, madame Cullen. La plus inappropriée.

- Swan-Cullen, définis-je pour le faire râler.

- Chut !

Il sourit tout en posant deux doigts sur ma bouche. Pour une raison que je n'avais jamais comprise, le fait que je compose mon nouveau patronyme avec mon nom de jeune fille le jour de notre mariage ne l'avait jamais branché et j'avais toujours aimé l'asticoter avec ça.

- Donc, je te propose qu'on le laisse sur l'étagère la plus haute.

Il fit coulisser les portes du placard encastré.

- Et qu'on y repense si l'occasion se présente, continua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

J'acquiesçai et il le balança sur l'étagère la plus haute. Inaccessible. Pour l'instant.

- Bien, dis-je. Si je te dis que ça me soulage, est-ce que je passe pour une mauvaise épouse ? Ou une mauvaise mère, enfin… tu sais.

Il joua nonchalamment avec ma main.

- Absolument pas. Ça me fait la même impression. Là, maintenant. Je veux juste retrouver ma femme et passer du temps rien que pour nous.

Je souris émerveillée.

- J'irai chez ce spécialiste avec toi, Edward.

Ses pupilles vertes soudées aux miennes m'attisèrent. Dieu qu'il était compréhensif. Très séduisant aussi.

- On y arrivera, j'en suis certain.

- N'arrête pas le cinéma, je t'aiderai à trouver des rôles dans lesquels tu te sentes bien. Je travaillerai en te suivant, comme avant. On ralentira le rythme mais tu étais tellement passionné, je ne peux pas croire que tout ça se soit envolé.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Petit à petit, plaidai-je.

- Retrouvons notre équilibre, d'abord. Je ne veux pas penser à ça, maintenant.

- D'accord, expirai-je tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux se modifiait. L'équilibre.

- Ça sonne bien, non ? espéra-t-il.

- Très.

Il avança d'un pas et je mordis ma lèvre, me retenant d'attiser l'instant.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien...

- Équilibrer ? me questionna-t-il.

Il sourit, fier de lui. Rusé comme un renard.

- Quelque chose comme ça, expiai-je, fascinée.

- Te faire l'amour ?

Présomptueux, Edward fonça sur l'occasion. Je hochai la tête timidement.

- Et la fête ? lui demandai-je avec la lueur d'espoir qu'il ne tienne pas trop aux festivités.

J'eus l'impression que ses doigts dansèrent derrière mon dos alors qu'il descendait la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

- Ce soir, il s'agit de notre fête, roucoula-t-il, taquin.

Ma bouche s'allongea à son allusion.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes fêtes.

- J'ai peur que tu ne te rappelles pas bien à quel point les fêtes sont géniales avec moi.

- Ça fait longtemps, soufflai-je, perturbée par son regard lumineux.

Ma tenue dévala le long de ma poitrine, mes bras, mon ventre, mes cuisses avec une lenteur exagérée. Je me déchaussai.

- Trop longtemps pour moi aussi. Et je me satisferai de toi à côté de moi pour le restant de ma vie. Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes et je ne dis pas ça par politesse, Bells.

J'enlaçai nos doigts ensemble et embrassai cette union.

- Je suis sûre de t'aimer cette nuit et les autres.

Pieds nus, je nous entraînai dans sa chambre. La nôtre, à présent. Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, sa chemise était déjà à moitié ouverte.

- Ça fait longtemps, s'excusa-t-il faussement.

Il me bascula sur les draps et commença à recouvrir mon ventre de baisers. La chaleur de son corps réveilla le mien comme s'il avait été plongé dans l'immobilité des siècles durant. Les montagnes russes emballèrent mon cœur pendant qu'il me parla, me disant à quel point il m'aimait, que jamais il n'aurait pu m'oublier, que quoi que j'en pense, j'étais formidable. Il ajouta le mot « parfaite », quelque part au milieu.

Nos mouvements se succédèrent dans un naturel rassurant. Nous réapprîmes vite. Ses lèvres sucèrent ma peau, jamais satisfaite. Les petits bruits que nous échangeâmes, ressemblèrent à une fuite de nos cœurs. J'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour dans toutes les positions, sans savoir si j'allais finalement être rassasiée. Nos vêtements à terre, il m'examina planant au-dessus de moi. Je me redressai légèrement, admirant son teint légèrement rouge comme s'il venait de piquer un sprint. Quelque part, moi aussi, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi emportée par les tiraillements de mon cœur.

- Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant, soulignai-je en parsemant son épaule droite de baisers.

- Dit celle que j'ai envie de dévorer depuis qu'elle a balancé ses hanches devant mes yeux de pervers lorsqu'elle est remontée dans la suite de son hôtel.

- Je n'ai pas balancé des hanches, Edward, ris-je aux éclats.

- Tu l'as fait et tu n'as même pas vu comment j'ai fracassé du regard tous les types qui mataient ton superbe cul.

Il toucha mes fesses pour appuyer ses mots sexy en diable.

- J'ai vieilli. Mon corps aussi.

- Je ne trouve pas, madame Cullen. J'ai toujours autant envie de toi. Une preuve ?

Il se caressa comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier. _Putain._ Je fermai les yeux pour me reprendre. Je pourrais partir au septième ciel rien qu'en le regardant se toucher. Et c'était lui le pervers…

- J'ai besoin de toi, madame Cullen, minauda-t-il, amusé par l'effet qu'il me faisait.

- Arrête de m'appeler madame Cullen, le sermonnai-je pour la forme.

- Alors là, tu rêves, madame...

Je le coupai d'un baiser et il se fit silencieux ou presque entre mes lèvres. À genoux devant lui, je l'obligeai à stopper ses gestes et pris son sexe dans mes mains. Un regain d'assurance me gagna en comprenant qu'il me laissait reprendre le contrôle. Je le massai, d'abord son gland, puis longeai la peau lisse jusqu'à la base, allant et venant tantôt doucement, d'autres fois imposant mon rythme. Son souffle devint vite erratique. Sa bouche sur la mienne dérapa, je compris qu'il allait jouir rapidement. Il releva mes fesses. Complètement nue, je lui fis face. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes cuisses dans une lenteur extrême. Si lui était endurant, moi je l'étais sacrément moins. J'écartai les jambes naturellement et longeai sa verge épaisse sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Il caressa mon intimité et j'haletai, telle une assoiffée en plein désert. Le plaisir cavala si intensément dans mon bas ventre que je n'arrivais même plus à m'occuper de lui. Ses gestes étaient dosés, amoureux et lorsqu'il me toucha plus profondément, je sifflai, brûlée, incendiée, aimée.

Je m'affaissai sur le lit et il prit place au milieu de moi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bells. Je ne te laisserai jamais plus décider pour nous.

- Merci de me refaire confiance.

- Jusqu'à la mort, mon amour. Tu n'auras plus le choix.

Je soulevai mes hanches à sa rencontre. Il me sourit puis, m'embrassa. À ce moment-là, je me dis que j'avais beau être amoureuse, je me sentis réellement comblée que lorsque son sexe glissa dans le mien. La communion entre nos deux corps me coupa le souffle. Edward fixa mes pupilles, ma bouche et mon visage entier pendant de longues secondes. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment non plus. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les positionnai au-dessus de ma tête. Ses coups de reins me secouèrent aussi physiquement que psychologiquement. C'était comme dans un rêve, aussi réel que le plaisir qui montait crescendo. Nos soupirs se transformèrent vite en gémissements et nos gémissements en apothéose.

Plus tard, alors qu'il baladait ses mains sur moi, je me dis que mourir demain aurait été totalement dommageable. Envisager d'avoir des enfants plus tard, m'avait ébranlée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Lui, oui.

- Qui était au courant pour ce soir ? lui demandai-je.

- Dém, sourit-il. J'avais peur que Kat ne vende la mèche. Cependant, Dém va me frapper quand il va savoir que je n'ai même pas été foutu de t'offrir des fleurs.

- C'est vrai que la promesse d'une vie heureuse et une nouvelle voiture n'est rien par rapport au bouquet de fleurs. Oh et il y a cette maison aussi ! Mhum, je suis d'accord, oublier le bouquet ne donne pas une bonne impression de toi ! le titillai-je.

Pour se venger, il me ramena vers lui, frotta ses lèvres démoniaques sur mon sein droit et mordit mon téton. Je criai sous son assaut puis me mis à rire.

- Des fois, je vais merder Bella, tu as intérêt à communiquer. La version souterraine d'Isabella Cullen devra aussi m'aider, et non me chasser par son silence.

- C'est promis.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on ait beaucoup plus de cartes _chance_, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Une seule suffira, renouvelai-je ma promesse pour la seconde fois.

**ooo**

_1 Noël..._

_2 Noël..._

_3 Noël plus tard._

- Doucement Andrew !

Kate parcourut l'arrière-cour au pas de course, poussée par un Andy tout feu tout flamme. Il laissa échapper un regard en direction de la villa et Kate y alla de ses recommandations plus vives à l'encontre de son fils. J'étalai un sourire en observant Andy de loin, particulièrement, en raison de son accoutrement bizarroïde. Se déguiser en Père Noël pour un gamin de trois ans était sérieusement gonflé. C'était comme si implicitement, il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux aux autres gosses : « N'écoutez pas leurs conneries, je vous dis qu'il n'existe pas ce type ! ». Avec juste après, « Je serais Président, bande d'ignorants ! ». Autant le dire, Andrew Volturi était une flèche. Il percerait, j'en étais sûre.

- Si tu te montres, il va se pointer ici, soupira Edward.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui, motivée par sa soi-disant mise en garde. Edward était méthodiquement penché - plus avachi que jamais - sur les documents comptables qu'il était en train de parcourir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il reposa ses jambes sur la table basse en verre. Puis, il ramena avec son coup de main habituel, un ramassis de cheveux sur son front et les balança en arrière comme s'il avait une crête de quinze centimètres. Il bidouilla alors sur sa tablette une équation, manifestement compliquée. Sa grimace m'arracha un sourire égoïste. Parfois, il agissait comme un homme différent, ses gestes masculins marquaient sa personnalité. En dehors de sa capacité à m'attendrir, me faire rêver et m'aimer, sa gestuelle était mon point faible. Il captait mon regard et ses cheveux courts, sans plus, semblaient être mon talon d'Achille. Néanmoins, partisane de mes petits secrets bien gardés, je ne les lui avais jamais avoués.

- Au moins, tu décolleras de cette paperasse ! me moquai-je.

- Ce gosse pourrait calculer à ma place. Comment ont-ils réussi à en faire ce monstre d'intelligence ?

- Démétri pige tout, plus vite que son ombre et Kate, en dehors de sa maladresse quotidienne, est une virtuose dans l'âme. Ils avaient le cocktail gagnant !

Edward leva ses pupilles vers moi, roula des yeux pour la forme puis regarda l'écran de télévision, en sourdine dans le salon.

- Encore une rediffusion, me plaignis-je. Quitte à rediffuser quelque chose, tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient nous proposer un _Cullen_ de temps en temps !

- Tu le vois tous les jours, rit-il. Tu devrais être lassée depuis le temps.

Son statut d'acteur lui rendait grâce au quotidien. Il reprit sa position studieuse, inclinée sur sa table. Puis il agita son stylet en tambourinant par côté, prêt à exploser le verre blanc teinté.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Derrière l'écran, tu ne m'appartiens plus. Tu es quelqu'un d'autre.

Je portai ma tasse à mes lèvres et me délectai déjà de mon thé fumant. Je soufflai légèrement pour le refroidir. Edward laissa place à un sourire filtré et remua sa tête de bourreau des cœurs. Le mien. Et il en jouait, cet effronté. Tout le temps.

- Je pense à toi quand on me filme. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà remarqué ? me questionna-t-il.

Il releva un sourcil à mon attention, lèvres magiques étirées. Pourquoi il me faisait autant d'effet avec son arrogance bien placée ?

Je secouai la tête par la négative.

- Donc, je suis un bon acteur, avança-t-il son argumentaire avec insistance. Rien que pour ça. Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

Son dos percuta nonchalamment le dossier du canapé et il étendit une de ses jambes avec nonchalance sous la table de salon. Il tapota ses cuisses pour que je vienne m'y installer mais je refusai d'un nouveau mouvement de tête, rien que pour lui couper son sifflet d'indécrottable séducteur.

- Non ?

Il arqua un sourcil et je souris, mes lèvres bêcheuses collées contre mon mug. Debout, face à lui, je faisais tout pour me faire désirer. J'étais sa femme stupide et amoureuse. Et ses mouvements calculés me criaient de le baiser.

- Bells, je viens quasiment de te faire une déclaration d'amour, rouspéta-t-il.

- Comme tu le dis, quasiment, m'amusai-je.

- Tu joues sur les mots, continua-il en amorçant un sourire en coin. Tu sais bien à quoi le mot quasiment, ressemble.

- Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une déclaration en tout cas, Cullen !

- Tu es difficile, parfois. Dure en affaire, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il bascula la tête sur le côté, m'amadouant. Et ça marchait. J'étais déjà en fusion. Si je pouvais, j'aurais crié « fais-moi l'amour ! ». Mais j'aurais eu l'air d'une pauvre fille en manque. Et j'étais comblée. Deux fois ce matin, une hier soir et... J'arrêtais là le compte. J'étais une chanceuse. Mais j'avais aussi retrouvé mon petit ego et ne pas tout donner à mon mari sexy faisait partie de mes principes. Enfin... Pas immédiatement. Mais j'étais rationnelle. Oui, c'était ça, je rationnalisais.

- Je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un bouquet de fleurs, lui fis-je remarquer.

Je naviguai mon regard à droite, à gauche puis au loin, derrière lui. Il lança adroitement le stylet sur la table de salon qui atterrit dans le petit pot-pourri. Puis tapa ses mains sur ses cuisses, sur le point d'abandonner toute discussion.

- Je merde tous les ans, madame Cullen. Dis-toi que j'aurais l'air suspicieux si je me pointais avec un bouquet de fleurs maintenant. Tu te poserais des questions.

J'éclatai de rire face à son excuse foireuse puis, bus une gorgée de mon thé. Derrière moi, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre et je me retournai vers Andy, la bouche et le nez collés à la vitre. Je posai ma tasse sur le claustra qui séparait le salon de l'entrée et lui ouvris la porte.

- Salut 'atie Bella, s'annonça-t-il avec sa petite voix craquante.

Il leva les bras pour que je l'embrasse. Mon baiser claqua sur sa joue potelée, entraînant son rire enfantin.

- Bonsoir, Andy.

Il fonça comme une flèche vers Edward qui débarrassa ses papiers à la va-vite sur le canapé.

- Salut 'ton.

Silencieusement, je me marrai et les observai. Andrew marcha sur un papier à terre. Edward le fixa, défait, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- Salut petit merdeux, lui fit Edward. Tu viens me piquer ma femme ?

Edward l'attrapa tactiquement sous les bras. Il lui colla une bise et l'assit sur le sofa à ses côtés, débarrassant ainsi son papier de toute trace boueuse, ou presque. Andy me regarda, perplexe puis sourit digne du plus grand chenapan de tout New York.

- Tu me donnes 'atie Bella ?

Andy donna une impulsion sur le canapé avec son pied droit. Une seconde, je me demandais s'il allait anéantir Edward rien qu'avec son sourire édenté.

- Sûrement pas ! Je me la garde, débita Edward d'un regard perçant.

- Mais elle reste ma 'atie ?

- Elle peut… Edward me jeta un coup d'œil. Mais méfie-toi, parfois elle s'enfuit et même Spiderman ne peut pas la rattraper !

Andrew alluma les braises qui lui servaient de pupilles, au seul nom de son héros préféré. Si le Père Noël était des conneries pour lui, Spiderman détenait le Saint Graal de son admiration. Sérieux, ce type était censé être une araignée ! Pourquoi les petits garçons l'aimaient-il autant ?

- Whaou ! cria Andy.

J'étouffai mon rire et relevai le menton à son attention en mimant la Cléopâtre des temps modernes. Posture bien droite, une main sur une hanche et regard sur le côté.

- Même quand elle est malade ? le questionna Andrew.

Cléopâtre s'effondra et ramassa sur son dos, sa carapace pour se cacher dans un coin, favorablement dans la cheminée. _Bordel de bordel de bordel._

- Tatie Bella est malade ? l'interrogea Edward les sourcils en ligne.

- C'est maman qui a dit.

Edward se tourna vers moi, m'examina de la tête aux pieds alors que j'essayais, en vain de masquer mon trouble. Des années plus tard, la comédie n'était toujours pas dans mes attributions. L'air serein en façade ou presque, je priai dans ma tête pour qu'Andrew Volturi se taise.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Andrew adopta la même posture qu'Edward puis entoura ses petites mains autour de sa ceinture noire de costume.

Cherchant une porte de sortie ou même une grotte immense, je filai dans la cuisine pendant qu'Edward le semait exprès en évoquant des ratios de rentabilité. J'envoyai un message à Kate pour la prévenir que son fils s'était échappé chez nous, comme à son habitude. Même si la cour était sécurisée, il aurait était capable de s'enfuir par un trou de souris pour voir le monde. Andy était un sacripant attachant.

Lorsque je reviens avec un verre d'eau pour Andy et une bière pour Edward, ils me lorgnèrent tous les deux. Andy, distrait mais Edward abhorrait ce rictus d'avertissement spécial Cullen. J'étais plus ou moins en zone d'alerte.

Andrew se contenta de me remercier d'un prompt geste de tête. Edward, pensant l'endormir, continua ses explications barbantes de clôture, de bilan et de je ne sais quoi. Il alla jusqu'à lui montrer des chiffres, argumentant sur les choix personnels de son père et lui-même à propos du club.

Je ris sous cape en comprenant surtout qu'Andrew était aussi émerveillé que moi par Edward Cullen. Pas différent que la plupart des gens de cette planète. Pourtant, sous ses airs d'homme aimable et poli, Edward n'avait rien d'insouciant. Son tempérament bien trempé faisait de lui un homme qui affirmait ses actes autant cinématographiques que dans n'importe quel autre domaine. Il était l'homme d'honneur, de raison et essayait surtout de se fondre dans la masse. Mais il était bien trop attirant pour être considéré comme l'homme lambda par excellence. C'était lui, sa personnalité, ses actions, sa façon d'être et de se comporter. Jamais il ne pourrait être monsieur tout-le-monde et il avait du mal à l'admettre.

- Alors les gens doivent boire pour faire... de l'argent à papa et toi ? lui demanda Andrew.

Edward secoua la tête, amusé par son raisonnement.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus soif ! rit Edward.

Au bout d'une minute de réflexion pendant laquelle il but une gorgée d'eau, verre soutenu par Edward, Andy fronça ses sourcils blonds très fins. Puis, soudainement, il releva sa mine sérieuse vers son oncle et son visage s'éclaira.

- Comme 'atie Bella quand elle a vomi à la maison ? Maman a dit... Elle a trop bu !

Il pointa son petit index vers moi. Je me rapetissai alors à vue d'œil.

- Sûrement, répondit Edward, la moue suspicieuse. C'était quand déjà ?

Edward tourna son stylo basique autour de ses doigts, jouant involontairement. Il plissa les yeux, trahissant une envie de vérité. Ma façon de l'examiner pourtant aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je n'étais pas naturelle. Je puais le mensonge. Cléopâtre n'était carrément pas douée !

- Sais plus. Elle va mieux je crois.

Il me zieuta, attendant une réponse d'Edward.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué, chuchota Edward le sourire aux lèvres.

Il arrêta le jeu avec son stylo et commença à ranger ses affaires. Andy descendit du mieux qu'il put du canapé, ramassa la feuille par terre toute chiffonnée pour l'aider, visiblement très intéressé.

- Tu es fatigué ? lui demanda Andrew en l'observant débarrasser le plancher et faire table rase.

- Très, lui répondit Edward. Je pense que tatie et moi, allons aller dormir un peu sur le canapé.

Je ricanai mentalement. De ce que je traduisais, il ne tranchait pas pour dormir. Il serra sa mâchoire, pinça ses lèvres au passage pour s'empêcher de rire ou d'éclater sa joie.

- Mais tu viens pas à la fête, ensuite ? l'apostropha Andy.

- Si après. Il faut que je montre quelque chose à tatie et que je dorme un peu. Pas longtemps. Ça risque même d'aller très vite.

_Oh-Oh..._

Andy replaça correctement son accoutrement de faux Père Noël et ajusta son bonnet.

- D'accord ! lança-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

Il me passa devant, sans un regard. Je lui ouvris la porte comme s'il avait été habitué à ce qu'on le serve. Je me marrai en le regardant s'éloigner en courant avec ses grosses bottes noires. Les traces qu'il laissa derrière lui sur la neige me semblèrent gravées à jamais. Le moment exceptionnel que j'étais en train de vivre, s'éternisa. Enfin, je m'éternisai exprès.

Je soufflai un bon coup et fermai la porte. La brise du courant d'air me secoua les cheveux comme si je m'apprêtais à changer le court de l'histoire. Je pivotai vers Edward, incapable de savoir comment lui annoncer.

Toujours assis sur le canapé, il me fixa, mordillant sa lèvre. Son visage naturellement pâle et sa chemise bleue marine firent ressortir ses pupilles. Ses bras reposaient sur le jean ajusté sur ses cuisses. Il ne me sembla pas l'avoir jamais trouvé aussi attirant. Peut-être que c'était dû à l'importance de l'instant.

J'avançai vers lui, très lentement.

- Tu roules des hanches.

Il éclata un sourire tout en me dévorant du regard.

- Ça me met en confiance, m'amusai-je.

- Oh, ça aide alors ?

- Pas vraiment, avouai-je.

Je le rejoignis en quelques pas et il posa ses mains paresseuses sur lesdites hanches, les caressant par-dessus ma robe en laine noire. Les mouvements délicieux et circulaires me firent presque roucouler. Avec une considération délicate, il embrassa mon ventre.

- Mon bébé, gémit-il.

Je frissonnai de tout mon être. Oui, son bébé, le sien.

- Je l'avais deviné, continua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? répliquai-je, surprise.

- Plusieurs mois sans pilule, Bells. Tes plaquettes ne traînaient plus dans ta trousse. J'ai même calculé tes périodes d'ovulation pour être présent, à ces moments-là.

- C'est pour ça que tu leur faisais faux-bond pendant les tournages ?

- Rien à foutre, sourit-il en effleurant mes fesses.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage, le menton collé sur mon ventre. Je souris comme une folle puis fermai les paupières, encensée. Son odeur se matérialisa sur ma peau comme une volute de plaisir, s'infiltrant dans mes poumons. Me gagnant.

- Tu as toujours été observateur, compris-je.

- Toujours, appuya-t-il. Rien qu'avec toi. Mon univers.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, ni si tu étais prêt.

- J'ai astiqué le bonnet dans le placard et je l'ai descendu de deux étagères. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes au cas où tu le chercherais ce soir, me taquina-t-il.

- Morpion, ris-je.

Je fourrageai ses cheveux et il ronronna.

- Premier rendez-vous dans quinze jours.

- On y sera avant l'heure. Même la veille, laissa-t-il échapper sa joie.

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu ne vas pas faire ces trucs de papas riches et célèbres qui privatisent le cabinet du médecin ?

- Non mais attends-toi à ce que tu ne puisses plus sortir d'ici avant que je sois rassasié. Savoir que tu portes mon bébé me fait bander.

Je stoppai ma caresse dans sa tignasse et déglutis. Il verrouilla ses yeux aux miens et me sourit avec séduction.

- Une objection, madame Cullen ?

- Aucune... Jamais.

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer.

- Je sais. Je suis sadique.

- Et bientôt papa.

Un sourire fier se matérialisa sur sa bouche. Je reculai d'un pas et il se releva. Il prit mes joues en coupe et m'embrassa, scellant notre union simplement.

Un bruit sur le carreau me fit sursauter. À travers la vitre, Dém nous fit un signe impatient en montrant sa montre imaginaire sur son poignet. Je lui montrai mon index gauche, mon doigt d'honneur personnel et il se bidonna. Puis m'imita. _Crétin !_

Edward se retourna, blasé vers son pote. Puis revint sur moi. J'eus simplement le temps d'apercevoir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, victime de son impertinence. Démétri déclara la guerre ouverte lorsqu'Andrew, sur ses épaules, cassa presque la vitre.

- Concentre-toi sur moi, Bella. Oublie-les, pesta Edward entre deux baisers.

- Ils nous attendent et tu veux presque leur balancer un porno ! soutins-je.

Emmett les rejoignit, s'empilant derrière le carreau. Ils avaient tous leurs bonnets moches. Je ris.

- Qu'ils aillent au Diable, je voudrais avoir ma femme pour moi, là ! Une heure, c'est trop ?

- Définitivement trop. Emmett va commencer à bouffer le bois de la fenêtre.

- Ils m'emmerdent, dit-il mi-amusé, mi-heureux.

- Tout à l'heure, chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille.

Il se redressa et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Très bien, Ils ont gagné ! se désespéra-t-il.

- Tu as gagné, appuyai-je en agrippant sa chemise.

- C'est vrai. On mange, je me siffle cinq coupes de champagne et je te déshabille !

Son sourire me parachuta au septième ciel. Par tous les Saints, j'étais quoi ? Hormonalement sous pression ? Dieu que ça allait être chaud pendant ces longs mois.

- Oh attends, madame Cullen. Avant de partir, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il enfila son pull noir et tira sur le col machinalement. Il monta les marches de l'escalier, trois par trois. J'en profitai pour baisser les volets roulants de la maison avec la télécommande centrale et nos amis disparurent de mon champ de vision dans des grands cris d'indignation. _Crétins !_

J'enfilai mon manteau blanc alors qu'Edward revint tout aussi vite, son bonnet vert vissé sur la tête.

- Joyeux Noël et félicitations, Isabella Swan-Cullen.

Solennellement, il me coiffa de mon bonnet mi-coloré, sa bonne humeur communicative.

- Parfaite, déclara-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais son chef d'œuvre.

Je l'embrassai en pensant que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Même enfiler ce bonnet me fit plaisir. Néanmoins, la nostalgie me gagna en repensant à la première fois où je l'avais porté. J'avais fait mon deuil, nous l'avions fait, mais quelque part dans mon cœur, notre premier enfant avait toujours sa petite place spéciale. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

- Merci, souris-je finalement. Félicitations à toi aussi, Edward.

Sa main douce écrasa ma larme puis cavala de ma tempe à ma gorge. Il me vola un autre baiser. Ses lèvres tendres et charnues s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

- Plus tard le porno, Edward, susurrai-je à contrecœur.

- J'arrête... Allez, en avant dans la fosse aux britanniques ! murmura-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit la porte galamment.

Lorsque je fis un pas à l'extérieur, seul le brouhaha des voitures en circulation trancha l'air mordant et glacial. La tête me tourna légèrement. D'appréhension, je l'identifiai facilement désormais.

Puis ensuite vint les cris. Rauques, émoussés et chahuteurs des hommes. Aigus, joyeux et réconfortants des filles.

Moi, j'étais là, devant eux. Avec mon bébé, mon mari, mon bonnet et comblée. Définitivement comblée.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous,<p>

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous faire un clin d'œil en avance pour ce Noël 2015 qui arrive à grands pas. Enfin, un rendez-vous où je ne serai pas en retard !

Je tenais simplement à vous dire merci pour ces deux ans et demi d'encouragement. Beaucoup disent que le fandom s'essouffle et je suis la première à le constater, je n'écris pas ailleurs par hasard non plus.

Malgré tout, j'ai toujours un petit regain d'émotion quand je me mets à gratouiller sous Edward et Bella. Ici, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables, des lectrices, des auteurs et des bêtas. Lily (merci pour ton regard sur ce long texte), Lyra et Sabrina, un grand merci à chacune pour votre précieuse aide. J'ai appris et j'apprends tellement de choses que j'ai l'impression que je n'arrêterai jamais d'avoir besoin de vous !

Je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes.

Bises.

Tess


End file.
